Heart of the Ocean
by Princess and the Zombie
Summary: You jump, I jump...remember' Two people from two very different worlds meet on the maiden voyage of the unsinkable RMS Titanic. NaruSasu ItaSasu AU/AR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Sasuke could smell the sea breeze even before the automobile came to a shuddering halt, the sound of seagulls a distant, never-ending echo in his ears. He allowed himself to be gently helped off the vehicle, and he took a deep breath, the sweet nautical air doing nothing to alleviate the pressure of dread on his heart.

"Is that our ship, brother?" he murmured as the man he was to refer to as his fiancé joined him outside the coach. He carefully disguised how impressed he was by the sheer girth of the thing; it was by far the largest boat he had ever seen in his life, far grander in scale than anything he'd seen in London.

Dark brows drew together slowly, and Itachi moved to offer his hand to the boy stepping out of the carriage. "You're not to address me as that as long as we're here," he reminded the other in a deep, disapproving voice. "You know the rules, Sasuke."

He glanced towards the ship and gave it a slight approving nod. It was just as he had been promised. The tickets to ride first class on its virgin voyage had cost him a pretty penny, but he was already sure that it would be worth the price.

"Driver," he commanded coolly, "Take our things to baggage. We'll be boarding the ship now, so be sure to bring the carriage around to where it needs to be to get on that ship."

A light flush crept onto Sasuke's cheeks and he glanced away from Itachi, fanning himself as he began to feel rather faint. The breezy harbour was a welcome change from the stuffy interior of the car, but it was still incredibly hot, and the clingy dress Itachi had chosen for him to wear wasn't helping any. He straightened his hat so it better blocked the sun, and held tightly onto his brother's arm. "Shall we go inside?" he said nonchalantly, desperate to get out of the heat.

Itachi nodded, leading Sasuke out of the car and up towards the ramp for the boat. "Of course," he said with a nod. "You need to change before dinner. You look an incredible mess, Sasuke. You really need to learn how to keep yourself looking immaculate. That's the way I expect my wife to act when we leave our house."

From here, he could see dozens of people, dressed in their Sunday best, loading onto the boat, and he moved into the specific line that lead up to the first class quarters. His family was far above waiting with filthy, disease-ridden commoners. "Don't dawdle," he instructed, tugging a little at his brother.

Glancing warily about, Sasuke allowed himself to be steered onto the boat by his brother, the other's words passing over him like waves, never quite sticking. "Yes, bro-Itachi," he said firmly, faltering slightly at the name. It wouldn't do to blunder while he was posing as the other's trophy fiancée. Already he felt like screaming, but he kept his gaze carefully vacant as they passed through the interior, the eyes of many a fellow aristocrat following them to their suite.

The cabin was, of course, lavish in every way possible, but Sasuke was hardly impressed by it. "Bring in my art, please," he told one of the servants, eyes moving over the walls for possible places to hang his prized paintings. He wouldn't think of going on any sort of journey without them.

Itachi pulled his arm away from his brother's as they moved into the suite, and he glanced around, heading into his room as well, glancing about to make sure that everything was in proper order.

It took another moment before he made his way out to where his brother was standing, a few wrinkles adorning the expensive dress he was wearing, and Itachi frowned a little, watching as the maid brought in a few rather large portfolios he knew held the pieces of so-called art his brother had insisted on buying.

"Did you need to bring that trash with you?" he asked haughtily.

A frown marred Sasuke's delicate features and he strode over to one of the canvases, lifting it and holding it against the wall. "It isn't trash," he said defensively, moving it around to catch the light. "It's Pica...Picas...Picasso! He's very famous." He settled on a spot near the chest of drawers, and set it to lean against the wall. Just then, a servant walked forward bearing Itachi's safe, and set it heavily next to the painting, blotting out the light.

Shaking his head slowly, Itachi frowned a little staring at what his brother was referring to art. "It looks like a finger painting," he argued, arms crossing over his chest. "It's a waste of money. In two years I'm sure you'll let it find its way to where it belongs." It really was quite hideous.

Still shaking his head, Itachi stepped forward, opening his safe and investigating it carefully before closing it and nodding for the servant to carry it to his private room. "One day you'll learn to see what real art is."

Sasuke fell silent, watching as the safe was carried away and the sun once again fell on the beautiful painting. "Where it belongs," he whispered almost silently, the heavy weight of dread falling over him again. He watched as the other servants brought in his many cases overflowing with extravagant dresses and gowns, and suddenly he felt like crawling into one of them, curling up and hiding forever.

Itachi nodded turning away from his brother and moving towards his room after the servant. "Don't forget to dress appropriately, Sasuke. I expect to see you dressed clean and proper. I don't want to be embarrassed by you. I hope we're clear," he said firmly, closing the door behind him. He had a lot to do.

--

The ship's blow horn was nearly deafening, and by the time, the two third-class boys made it to the cabins below deck the RMS Titanic had already lurched into movement. Kiba stumbled along, following his friend as they made to toss their belongings into the filthy cabin, ignoring the bewildered looks they got from the Swedes who had already bunked there.

"Damn, we really have them confused!" the Irish boy laughed, giving his friend's shoulders a shove.

Naruto laughed a loud, gruff sound as he nodded, messy blond hair bobbing with the movement. "Hell yes we do! Them Swedes have no idea what happened to 'em. That'll teach them to mess with a good ol' fashioned American boy. Kiba, I'm going home!" he said happily, his whole face alight with excitement. He'd waited so, so long for this.

A laugh that sounded much more like a bark escaped Kiba's throat and he clapped his friend on the shoulder, shaking him a little. "That's m' boy!" he said happily. "Luckiest gamblin' hand on this side of the ocean. Now come on, you Yankee idiot, let's go up on deck!"

Naruto made a face at the dark-haired boy, and they moved up onto the deck, his thick sketchbook tucked under his arm. "I wonder if there'll be any gorgeous lonely women here to keep us company," he said with a wide grin. "I could sure use some new inspiration."

"More balls than brains as usual," Kiba remarked, wolfish grin still firmly in place as they made it on deck, the sunset bathing them in deep orange light. He sighed, the breeze ruffling his coat and nearly blowing his hat off his head as he moved forward, racing his friend toward the stern, where the gulls were flocking over the foaming water. "Ah...look at that will you? Nothing else like it..."

Still grinning brightly, Naruto shrugged off his jacket, tossing it and his sketchbook down, chasing after Kiba, and hopping onto the railing as well, the wind blowing almost painfully at his face, the sensation of being weightless washing over him. "It's perfect!" he called to his friend.

"I'm the king of the world!!"

Kiba laughed merrily, holding his hat firmly on his head as he gazed out at the horizon. He sighed, watching the gulls sail overhead, his eyes following them until they fell upon a lone girl standing on one of the upper level decks. The wind was blowing her dress about, sending black tresses of hair fanning over a perfect, pale face. Even from a distance he could tell she was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. "Mary mother of god," he breathed. "Would you look at that...?"

Blue eyes followed Kiba's gaze, and Naruto's lips parted as he stepped slowly off the railings. She was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and even though he couldn't see her eyes, he could just feel it. There was something about her that just seemed so… alone.

"Wow. Yeah, you're not kidding, are you? I wonder if she's alone…"

The Irish boy laughed almost bitterly, leaning back against the railing. "I wouldn't be gettin' any funny ideas," he warned his friend, though he couldn't move his eyes away from the sorrowful beauty that stood so still and alone, like some forgotten piece of art. "You'd sooner be drinkin' sea water than gettin' close to the likes of her."

Shaking his head and frowning, Naruto crossed his arms, watching the beautiful woman carefully. "Don't be stupid, Kiba," he said slowly, almost distractedly. "Titanic is the ship of dreams. That girl… she is my dream."

Sasuke closed his eyes, just breathing in the evening air, relishing in this sweet moment of peace, of solitude. When he opened them, he could see gulls sailing overhead like wisps of cloud, tinged orange by the sunset. Two boys were down below, running about and shouting, and he longed to rip off the evening gown Itachi had picked out for him and join them. He heard the horn blow signaling the start of dinner, and he felt like something was ticking deep inside his heart, a bomb waiting to go off.

The dining hall was spacious and crowded, and Sasuke quickly made his way to the head table, remembering what Itachi had said about dining with the ship's founders that evening. He found his brother and forced a smile, lowering himself into the seat beside him.

Itachi sat beside the architect who had been in charge of the design of the ship, eyeing his brother when the boy sat next to him. "Gentlemen, I'm sure you all remember my fiancée, Sasuke? She's never been on a ship of this magnitude before, so please, forgive her for looking a little wan," he said with the smallest hint of a smirk as every single man at the table rushed to shake their heads, mumbling about how beautiful his brother was.

"It's nice of you to join us," he said a little quieter, leaning in to brush his lips against the younger boy's in greeting. It was just as much for show as it was for his own enjoyment, really.

Something snapped inside Sasuke as he accepted his brother's kiss, suddenly feeling the world slip out from under him. The sounds of clinking china and fake laughter dulled and ran together in his ears, and when he pulled back, he saw nothing but ceramic masks all around, leering at him like clowns in a circus. Every moment the dinner dragged on another thing seemed to break within him.

"You make a fine couple," one of the women was saying to him, and he nodded absently as she went on to praise Itachi for his beautiful little trophy. His perfect little china doll.

Itachi nodded at the praise, a small polite smile playing on his lips. "Thank-you," he said smoothly, holding Sasuke's hand for a moment. "She's completed everything I've wanted for my life, and she's the most beautiful woman I've ever had the pleasure of being with. The perfect wife," he said as he watched the men nod in agreement.

The hand atop Sasuke's felt hot, smothering, and suddenly he couldn't stand to live another moment. "Excuse me," he said as politely as he could, getting to his feet and offering the others a blank smile. "I'm just feeling rather faint." Without another word, he turned his back on the table, feeling their eyes drilling holes through his dress and into his naked flesh, burning him. With clumsy, aimless steps, he stumbled up the stairs toward the deck.

Itachi frowned as he watched his brother run off, shaking his head slowly. "She does that sometimes," he said simply. "She's rather susceptible to illness, and so sometimes she just needs to go," he explained, watching as all of the people at the table nodded and offered him their sympathy. He knew now that they'd admire him for being such a caring man. Everything was slipping so easily into place.

Sasuke's high heels slipped on the slick surface of the deck as he stumbled almost drunkenly forward, blinded by tears, chest heaving with sobs. He continued to run toward the stern, the roar of the propellers growing louder and louder. With a soft cry, he slumped against the railing, sobbing uncontrollably for a few moments before tugging himself up and over the side, heels slipping precariously.

The sea was a black, formless thing below him, churned mercilessly by the propellers, and he stared at it in mute fear and fascination, gripping the railing so hard his hands were numb. All he had to do was let go, and he would be swallowed up by that blackness, never to be found again. All he had to do was let go...

Blue eyes moved from his sketchbook as he heard a loud clacking of shoes against the cool metal of the floor. He'd been sketching for hours and this was the first he'd heard any people about since the dinner bell had rung. He hopped up and glanced down at the deck, frowning a bit. It was that girl from earlier on that day. She was wearing a different dress, and her hair was up tight and proper, only a few tendrils falling around her face, but it was her.

As the girl shifted over the edge of the boat, panic filled Naruto, and he jumped into action, hurrying towards the woman. He wasn't going to let her die!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

The fathomless depths below seemed to rise closer and closer to where Sasuke was hanging precariously, hands hooked to the railing as his body shook with sobs. Just...let go. Let go. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, trying to block out everything, from the relentless roar of the propellers below to the lingering echo of the crowds below deck. Just let go. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, and lifted one foot slowly from the railing, bracing himself to jump.

Naruto hurried to where the girl was perched precariously at the edge of the boat. He walked a little closer, careful to keep quiet, making sure there wasn't anyone anywhere around. "Don't do it," he said slowly, tipping his hat to her in respect. "Don't jump. It's not worth it. Whatever you're feeling right now... it's not worth jumping off the edge of this boat."

Sasuke's heart jumped into his throat and he whipped his head around, hairpiece sticking to his tear-streaked face. "S-stay back!" he shouted, gripping the railing tighter, both feet once again hooked in place. The boy had broken his resolve, utterly shattered it, and now...now he wasn't sure if he could find it again. It was strange how his frustration was mixed with the unmistakable presence of relief.

"Don't come any closer!"

Naruto shook his head, moving closer and peeking over the edge, watching as the white waves slammed against the side of the boat. He could see the tears on her face in the faint glow of the stern running lights. "Take my hand and I'll pull you back in," he said softly, taking another half step closer.

A soft cry of indignation escaped Sasuke's throat and he shook his head, still gripping the railing, chest heaving almost violently. Who was this boy to just--appear like this, at this time, hand outstretched as if--trying to save him? He gritted his teeth, turning back to stare down into the churning depths below. "S-stay where you are," he repeated, his limbs shaking. "I mean it. I'll...I'll let go."

Naruto shook his head, swallowing hard as he shifted a little closer to the girl, watching as her skirt whipped in the wind, a slight pang of worry moving through him. He wasn't the kind of man who just let women die around him. "No," he said confidently. "No you won't."

Another prickle of anger moved through Sasuke and he frowned, turning his head as far as it would go to glare at the boy. "What do you mean, 'no I won't'?" he said rather shrilly, the cold creeping through the thin fabric of his gown, causing him to shiver violently. "Don't presume to tell me what I can and cannot do, you--you don't know me!"

Shaking his head again, Naruto stepped closer to the girl, smiling very softly as he found himself almost right beside where she was standing. "No... because if you were going to do it, then you already would have done it," he said simply, his hand still outstretched.

Sasuke pursed his lips, somewhat confused. His vision began to blur slightly through his tears and he reached up a shaking hand to wipe them, nearly losing his balance. A little embarrassed, he stared at the boy behind him, taking in the other's rumpled, shoddy appearance. "You--you're distracting me. Go away."

Sighing a little exasperatedly, Naruto shook his head again and began to shrug off his jacket. "Can't. I'm involved now. Unfortunately, if you jump in, I'm just going to have to jump in after you," he stated simply, tossing his jacket over the side of a chair.

Eyes wide, Sasuke watched as the other began to remove clothing as if--as if expecting to-- "Don't be absurd!" he said a little shakily, turning back to the edge, the merciless depths below. "You'll--you'll be killed..."

Lifting his leg, Naruto rested his foot on the bench, unlacing his shoe, little specs of dirt peeling off of the laces and onto his hands. "No," he argued slowly. "I'm a very good swimmer," he insisted almost nonchalantly.

The waves were almost deafening, but Sasuke distinctly heard the young man's words over the dull, consistently unnerving sound. Somehow he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from the crashing waves, as if he were afraid they'd rise up and suck him in if he glanced away for even a second. That was what he wanted, though, right...? "The fall alone would kill you," he pressed on, not sure why he was still arguing.

Shrugging a little, Naruto slipped off a shoe, lifting his other up and unlacing it slowly. "I'm not saying it wouldn't hurt but, well, to be completely honest, I'm more worried about how cold the water is going to be," he said simply, glancing over the edge.

"Cold...?" Sasuke swallowed hard, staring at the water, suddenly very aware of the way the droplets flying up from the surface felt like little needles scattering over his flesh. The reality of what he had been planning to do was beginning to sink in. "How cold...?"

Shrugging again, Naruto glanced over at the girl, noting that she looked a little more alarmed now. "Freezing, he said with a definite nod. "Maybe a couple of degres over." He was almost positive now that the girl was going to take his hand and let him pull her over. That definitely wasn't the face of a girl that wished to die. "Have you ever been to Wisconsin?"

The dark-haired boy raised an elegant eyebrow, perplexed. "N-no..."

Grinning a little, Naruto nodded, shifting to put his foot back down on the ground, leaning against the railing beside the girl. "Well, I grew up there. Lived there almost my whole life, actually. Anyways, we have some of the coldest winters in the world. One year, when I was about ten or eleven, I was trying to play on the ice with some of my friends, and I fell through the ice. Let me tell ya something. That ice was... that water, water cold like the water you're looking down into right now, it hits you like a billion little knives all over your body. You can't breath, you can't think... you can't feel anything but all of that pain," he kicked off his other shoe. "Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you, you see, but I don't think I have much of a choice. Guess I'm just hoping you'll change your mind and come back over this railing. Get me off the hook, you know."

Sasuke bit his lip, at last tearing his eyes away from the water below and looking at the boy beside him. Chest heaving, he took in the other's dilapidated appearance, his eyes moving over the ratty, disheveled clothing before stopping on the young man's face. Those eyes...they were nothing like he'd ever seen below. Perfect, pristine blue all around, nothing like the black, endlessly moving depths that awaited him over the edge of the hull. Sucking in a deep breath, he slowly unhinged one of his hands. "I...all right. You're crazy..."

Relief flooded Naruto, and he smiled a little, still reaching for the girl as he shook his head. "I wasn't the one dangling off the rail," he argued. "My name's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," he said, making a motion as though to tip his hat at her. Only he'd already tossed his hat aside.

Very slowly Sasuke slid his hand into the other's, heels still hooked over the hull, refusing to budge. "P-pleased to meet you," he said as cordially as possible, his hairpiece billowing about, beaded skirts clinking against the metal railing. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He took a deep, shuddering breath, gripping Naruto's hand as hard as he could. Now that he'd decided he wanted to live, the height was absolutely terrifying. Vertigo swept over him and he let out a small wail, teetering on the edge of the railing. "Ah--"

He stepped to the side, intending to turn, but the shift in footing caused him to trip over his skirt and slip, plunging toward the depths below with a bloodcurdling scream.

Moving with a grace he barely knew he had, Naruto's fingers tightened around Sasuke's, and he hoisted the girl up and back over the edge, falling forward a little bit. "I-I got you... don't worry, I have you, okay?"

Sobbing hysterically, Sasuke held on for dear life, the sound of the water pounding in his ears. "P-please don't let go..." he cried, clinging to the other as he was pulled up and over the railing.

Naruto shook his head a little, adrenaline pumping through him as he hoisted Sasuke over as hard as he could, grabbing hold of the girl in his arms tightly. "I've got you... I'm not letting go," he whispered.

Sasuke shrieked as was pulled over with more force than was necessary, and he toppled forward, stumbling and landing in a heap on the deck. His arms stayed locked about Naruto's neck, dragging the other boy down with him as they toppled to the ground.

Naruto fell heavily atop Sasuke, their faces only a few inches apart. "A-ah... I've got you," he said quietly again, his eyes searching the other's intently. He could really admire her, this close to her face. She was just as beautiful as he'd thought. Maybe a little less perfect, what with the suicide attempt.

Breath coming in ragged, hysterical sobs, Sasuke slumped down on the deck, barely able to regain his composure before he heard shouting voices drawing in from the distance.

"What's all this--? You there! Don't move an inch!"

Dread filled Sasuke as he recognized the voice as belonging to Hoshigaki Kisame, Itachi's personal assistant and bodyguard. Before he could register what was happening Naruto was yanked forcibly off the ground, a group of men surrounding the pair of them. Suddenly it dawned on him; he had been screaming, his hair was disheveled and his skirt was ripped. There was really no other way to look at it, from a single glance.

Naruto was in shock when he was pulled off of the girl, and it took a moment before he began to struggle, trying to free himself from the other man's grip. "Let me go you damn bastard," he growled angrily.

Moving through the small crowd of the ship's security, Itachi brushed his hair back from his face, and he lifted his chin, cold eyes calculating the scene. "What's going on here?" he asked harshly.

Lifting his chin and shoving away from the large dark-skinned man, Naruto scowled. "Your bodyguard assaulted me," he said defensively.

Shaking his head a little, Itachi's jaw set angrily. "What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancee?" he spat furiously. "Look at me, you filth, what did you think you were doing?!"

Hurriedly Sasuke pushed himself to his feet, staggering slightly as he reached forward to grasp his brother's jacket. "Stop, please! You've got it wrong, it was--" He cast about for a convincing story, one that didn't involve him dangling off the back of the ship in an attempt to commit suicide. "It was an accident! I-I slipped!"

Dark eyes narrowed as Itachi stared at his brother disbelievingly. "An accident?" he repeated slowly. "How was this an accident?"

Sasuke swallowed, glancing at Naruto, attempting to make eye contact. "Y-yes. It was...silly, really. I was leaning over to have a look at the...the..." He cast about for the right word, gesturing with his finger. "Propellers, yes, the propellers, and...I slipped! Really, if it weren't for Uzumaki-san, I would have surely fell overboard."

Staring blankly at his brother, Itachi shook his head, frowning a little. "You leaned over to see the propellers?" he asked slowly, glancing between the two of them. It seemed odd to him that his brother could have been so completely stupid. He was sure more was going on than that.

The blond long-haired man beside Itachi shook his head slowly. "Women and machines just don't mix," he said simply. "That's how the worst accidents happen."

Nodding encouragingly, Sasuke glanced between his brother and Naruto, begging with his eyes for the boy not to tell what really had happened. "Y-yes, you're absolutely right. It was an awful accident."

Naruto nodded immediately, licking his lips a little. "Yeah. That's pretty much how it went," he said simply.

The master at arms let out a boorish laugh, uncuffing the young man and clapping him on the shoulder. "The boy's a hero then! Well done, son, well done! So all's well and back to the brandy, eh...?"

Relief swept over Sasuke, and he tore his eyes away from Naruto at last, huddling close to his brother.

Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke, rubbing his hands up and down Sasuke's arms, trying to warm his little brother up a little. "You're freezing. Let's go in before you catch your death."

Raising a tufted eyebrow, the master at arms watched as Itachi turned to leave and cleared his throat loudly. "Ah...perhaps a little something for the boy...?" he suggested. Kisame was standing nearby, suspicious eyes still lingering on Naruto.

Nodding curtly without looking back, Itachi lifted a hand. "A twenty should do it," he said coldly.

Disgruntled, Sasuke turned toward Itachi as they walked, pouting at his brother. "Is that the going rate for saving the one you love?" he said disapprovingly. Naruto deserved significantly more than a twenty for saving more than his life this night.

Itachi glanced at his brother in surprise, frowning a little. "You're displeased," he said simply. "Well then, what to do... I know. Why don't you join us for dinner tomorrow? To regale our group with your tale of heroism?"

Quirking a light brow, Naruto nodded, glancing towards Sasuke and searching her face. "Yeah. Yeah, yeah count me in."

Nodding slowly, eyes narrowed at the other, Itachi began to walk away, arms possessively wrapped around Sasuke's waist. "Good. Then it's settled," he said curtly, leaning in to Kisame as they moved. "This should be interesting."

Kisame smirked and lingered behind a few steps, watching the boy's eyes as they trailed after Itachi's fiancee. He reached in his pocket, drawing out a cigarette and lighting it up. He watched the boy slip on his shoes, mouth quirking lightly in amusement. "You'll want to tie those."

Naruto nodded, grinning a little sheepishly. "Yeah, good eye," he said slowly, lifting his foot to tie it quickly, reaching for his jacket and sliding it back on.

Watching the boy carefully, Kisame took a drag from his cigarette. "It's quite curious, actually," he remarked off-handedly. "The young lady slipped so suddenly, and you still had time to remove your jacket and your shoes. Good evening."

He tossed his cigarette butt aside before departing to join Itachi and the others.

Naruto grinned a little more sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he moved back over to his own portion of the ship. That girl, beautiful as she was, sure was involved with a strange crowd.

--

It was an immeasurable relief to finally be able to remove the hairpiece and change into a more comfortable gown, and Sasuke already felt ready to fall asleep as he sat before his vanity, trying his best to fix his disheveled hair. It had certainly been an unusual evening, but...somehow, he didn't regret any of it. Because of what happened, he'd be able to see that boy again...Naruto. He wondered how the other would fare, surrounded by aristocrats and steel moguls. The thought made his heart sink a little.

Itachi moved into the room that had been set aside for Sasuke, a large square velvet box in his hand as he closed the door to his own room. "Sasuke," he said smoothly, his voice unusually tender as he stopped just behind the chair, his fingers touching the small hairs at the back of the boy's neck. "I know you've been melancholy lately and I can't even think to imagine what it is that's bothering you so much.." he said slowly, offering the box to his brother.

"I'd intended to save this for our engagement party next week, but I thought, perhaps in a reminder of my feelings for you..."

The boy's eyes widened, his heart fluttering as he accepted the box from Itachi, surprised at his brother's sudden tenderness. Very slowly he opened it, nearly dropping it when he saw what was inside. A necklace...the most extravagant, beautiful necklace he'd ever seen. The chain was inlaid with countless diamonds, at at the centre...a deep blue gem, cut in the shape of a heart and surrounded by glittering white stones. ""M-my god...brother, it's...is that a...?"

Itachi nodded, a small smile on his lips as he touched Sasuke's cheek lightly. He decided to allow his brother to address him so easily, seeing as how they were in closed quarters now. "A diamond? Yes. It's fifty-six carets," he said, lifting the necklace from the box and placing it around his younger brother's neck. "It was once worn by Louis the Sixteenth. They call it the Couer de la Mer."

"The Heart of the Ocean," Sasuke murmured, fingers reaching up to lightly touch the gigantic blue jewel. Now that the initial shock had worn off, he began to notice how heavy the necklace felt, and how it seemed to get more and more weighty with each second that passed.

Long, pale fingers moved over Sasuke's throat and jaw lightly, feeling the soft skin gently, watching the reflection of them in the mirror. "It's for royalty. We are royalty, Sasuke. There isn't anything I can't give you..." he whispered. "There's nothing I'd deny you if you wouldn't deny me, little brother. Open your heart to me..."

Dark eyes were fixed directly forward on the mirror, watching as Itachi's fingers moved over the pale flesh of Sasuke's throat. He suddenly felt numb. "Brother, I...I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed now." When he spoke, it didn't sound like his voice at all. The words left before he could even feel them on his tongue.

Eyes narrowed and Itachi frowned a bit. "Little brother..." he said slowly, moving to stand directly in front of the boy. "You're denying me again?"

Sasuke gasped softly, stomach twisting, worried he had angered his volatile brother. "N-no..." he insisted, turning in his chair. "I promise, I'm only tired. It has been a very trying day." To emphasize his point, he reached out gently, touching his Itachi's hand with a childlike shyness he knew his brother adored.

Itachi nodded slowly, as he leaned down a little, their noses almost touching. "You can't keep me waiting forever, little brother," he whispered softly. "You belong to me..." he murmured, covering the boy's lips with his own lightly.

Breathing softly against his brother's lips, Sasuke returned the kiss gently, fists curling in his lap. He could feel the fine lace of his dressing gown between his fingers, and the necklace was beginning to feel heavier...like a chain. Like a collar.

Continuing the kiss, Itachi lifted his hand to cup Sasuke's cheek, stroking the line of his high cheekbone as he kissed him. Sasuke was his. Only his. Forever.

Sasuke allowed his brother to kiss him, responding only slightly, the way a good wife should. His hands lifted from where they were fisted in his dressing gown to press gently against his brother's shoulders. "M-mm..."

Itachi shifted a little against his brother, breaking the kiss and moving his lips over the younger boy's jaw, exploring the soft crevice of the other's throat enjoying the taste of the skin mixed with the bitter taste of the necklace. Perfect. Entirely perfect.

Weary eyes fluttered closed for a moment before training themselves in the distance, staring at someplace far and unreachable. Sasuke's body was still, shivering only slightly with the sensation of Itachi's lips moving over his neck and throat. He did nothing, said nothing. It was expected of him, wasn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

The sunlight felt magnificent, warming Sasuke's skin as if he hadn't felt it in years. His hairpiece knotted elegantly on top of his head, milky white gown swishing about his ankles, he attracted many a glance as he strolled about the docks, breathing in the sweet sea air. He could almost feel the eyes darken in confusion as he unlatched the gate to the third class deck, passing over confidently into the realm of the commoners. It was a loud, boisterous place, rife with people enjoying daily life. Sasuke watched as children played with tops and tossed balls, men sat poring over chess boards, and girls read dime novels in their own little corners. His eyes moved over the crowd, searching for a particular face, and lit up when he saw Naruto busily sketching away.

His presence did not go unnoticed by the people around him, who fell into a hush, staring at him in a mixture of resentment and awe. One of those individuals was Kiba, who quickly nudged his friend, hissing in his ear. "Naruto! Naruto, damn it, it's her!"

Naruto frowned a little at Kiba, glancing up from his drawing and glaring at the other. "What are you talking about?" he hissed. "You almost ruined my drawing. Damn, Kiba, paper ain't cheap!!"

"It looks quite lovely," Sasuke observed aloud, bending slightly over the blonde boy's shoulder. He laughed a little as Naruto's friend sprung to the side, looking at him disbelievingly.

Naruto's senses were filled with the sweet smell of flowers, and he turned around a little, coming face to face with the girl from the previous evening. Habitually he shut his sketchbook almost anxiously. "Sasuke," he said with a slight nod. "I... really didn't think I would see you here," he said with the slightest curve of his lips.

A bright smile spread over Sasuke's face and he nodded at Naruto, ignoring the brunette boy's open-mouthed stare as it moved between the pair of them. "I was wondering if I may speak with you," he said cordially, then added, "Alone."

Naruto nodded giving Kiba a rather pointed glance. "Of course. Here or...?" he asked, glancing around wondering if there would be anywhere else for them to go.

With a small laugh, Sasuke gestured for Naruto to follow him, turning his back on the stunned third-class passengers as he headed back to the main part of the dock. He strolled along, feeling rather self-conscious as people from all over the ship stared at him and his companion. He was sure there couldn't be an odder-looking pair.

Following behind Sasuke, Naruto shook his head, smiling brightly. He was impressed that she'd sought him out, but not entirely sure that it wasn't just to beg him not to tell anyone about what she'd done. "So we're going to first class, then?" he asked, wanting to break up the lack of conversation.

"Mmm...not quite. We can just...walk around deck," Sasuke said a little nervously. He glanced away from the boy, cheeks flushed lightly in embarrassment. "I um...Uzumaki-san...I..."  


Tilting his head, Naruto eyed the pretty girl carefully. "What is it?" he asked softly. "You're not afraid I'm going to tell everyone, are you? Because I won't. I mean, I definitely haven't planned on it."

Sasuke shook his head, bangs falling delicately over his eyes. "N-no, that's not...I mean...I just feel like such an idiot. It took me all morning to pluck up the courage to face you." He took a deep breath, staring at his hands. "I just...I want to thank you sincerely for what you did. Not just for saving me, but for your discretion."

Blinking a little, Naruto nodded, smiling brightly still. "It was my pleasure," he said with a nod. "It's not as though someone gets to meet someone like you every day anyways," he pointed out, clutching his sketchbook under his arm.

Blushing, Sasuke shook his head. "I know what you must be thinking," he said with a bitter sort of smile on his lips. "'Poor little rich b--girl. What does she know about misery?' Pathetic, right...?"

Naruto shook his head slowly then, frowning at the girl at his side. "That's not what I was thinking. What I was thinking was... what could have happened to hurt this girl so much she though she had no way out."

Afected by Naruto's words, Sasuke bowed his head, making a low, frustrated sound. "It...it's just...It's not even one thing! It's _everything_. It was..._them_, and their whole world, and I was _trapped _in it, and I..." The words started tumbling out of his mouth relentlessly, unchecked. "I just thought I could run...run away, far away, but I got to the end and there was nowhere _left _to run, and before I knew it, I was over the rail. 'I'll show them', I thought, 'They'll be sorry'! God, I'm just...just an utter fool."

Nodding slowly, Naruto watched the frustration move over Sasuke's face. "Uh-huh... they'll be sorry because you're dead. But last night... that _penguin_... is he one of them?"

Sasuke's eyes widened at the word 'penguin', but he quickly put two and two together. "Oh--Itachi! Yes, that's...he _is _them, I'm afraid." He looked away, shaking his head. It wouldn't do to divulge the truth to Naruto, it was just...too twisted. "He's my fiance."

Naruto glanced down at her finger, noting the ring. "Wow... with that thing you would have sunk all the way to the bottom," he teased softly. "So you feel like you're stuck on a train and you can't get off because you're marrying this guy, right?"

A passing steward gave Naruto a rather scathing glance, but Sasuke quickly glared him away, nodding at the boy walking next to him. "Yes, yes, that's it exactly."

Nodding a little in understanding, Naruto lifted his head, blue eyes focussed intently on the girl. "...So don't marry him."  


"If only it were that simple," Sasuke breathed, glancing off the edge of the ship at the blue, blue waves, which only last night appeared black and menacing. Naruto didn't know the marriage was only a facade, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Naruto frowned a little, shaking his head slowly. "It _is _that simple," he said in disagreement.

"Oh, Naruto," Sasuke sighed, looking almost pleadingly at the other boy. "Please don't judge me. At least not until you've seen my world."

Sighing a little, Naruto nodded, shrugging. "Well... I guess I will tonight, hm?"

Sasuke bit his lip and paused, glancing about for an alternate topic, when his eyes settled on the sketchbook Naruto had clutched underneath his arm. "Those...that's your artwork, right? Could I have a look...?"

Naruto glanced down at his book, gnawing a bit on his bottom lip. "Yeah... I guess. It's not very interesting, though. Just some doodles and... stuff."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke grabbed the book from Naruto's hands, sitting down on one of the deck chairs and opening it. "Doodles, hm? Sounds like nonsense to me..." He began to leaf through it, and was quite taken aback by what he saw. "These...these are rather good," he said a little faintly, utterly impressed by the young man's talent. "These are _very _good."

Naruto rolled his eyes, sitting down as well and watching the girl as she leafed through his book. "Nah, you should see some of the other stuff I've done. All of that is from when I was in Paris. They didn't seem to think too much of them there. I will say, though, there's no shortage of pretty ladies willing to take their clothes off in Paris."

Letting out a soft laugh, Sasuke shook his head, eyes still moving over the pictures. They were so lifelike, so fluid... So attentive. "You...you really do have a gift, Naruto. You..._see _people, for who they truly are."

Naruto flushed a little at that, shaking his head with a small smile as he took to scratching the back of his neck again. "Well... I guess," he said a bit sheepishly. "I do see you, after all."

A searching look came over Sasuke's fair features and he peered into Naruto's eyes, the endless blue seeming to wash over him much like the waves of the sea. "Oh...? And...what do you see...?"

Naruto licked his lips, watching Sasuke carefully before he grinned a little wider, shrugging a bit. "You... wouldn't have jumped," he said simply.

A pause followed that statement, broken only by the swishing of the waves. Sasuke opened his mouth to 

speak, but found that he had no words. Instead, he offered Naruto a nod and stood, handing the other his sketchbook and straightening out his skirts. "Well then, I best be getting ready for dinner," he said briskly, then tilted his head slightly, smiling. "I'll see you then...?"

Naruto grinned, nodding as he waved her off. "Yes, of course, I'll see you at dinner," he said, rising when she did. He'd be better off not staying longer on this deck then was necessary.

--

As Sasuke moved to descend the staircase to the dining hall, he couldn't help but feel the heavy weight of dread weighing quite familiarly on his heart. He was looking forward to seeing Naruto again, yes, but he knew right from the start that no matter what impression the other boy made, Itachi would be undoubtedly horrible to him. Still, his heart was thrumming with more than just nerves as he walked carefully down the stairs, dressed in a beaded gown that trailed behind him with each step.

Naruto was standing at the bottom of the stairs, facing the dining hall and watching all of the people as they spoke and gestured, everything about them looking really fake. He was wondering to himself if he would be capable of acting like that while he was down here, or if he even wanted to...

Lifting his chin up, he practiced how he would hold his arm out for Sasuke. He'd be the best gentleman she'd ever seen.

A smile spread over Sasuke's face as he caught sight of the boy standing near the bottom of the steps, looking every bit as nervous and jittery as he felt. He was surprised, and more than a little relieved to see that someone had lent Naruto a suit, and talked to the young man into doing something with his hair. He actually looked...very nice. Quite indistinguishable from the rest of the young men there, if but for awkward way in which he was shuffling about. It was...endearing.

"Good evening," Sasuke said as he reached the bottom of the staircase, looking the other up and down with an appreciative smile.

Startled, Naruto turned towards the sound of Sasuke's voice, beaming bright. "Hi!" he said, rather loud before he remembered and bit his lip, still smiling. "Hello," he repeated, this time more quietly. "You look... wow."

Pink dusted the silken white of Sasuke's cheeks and he lowered his head demurely, offering the other a small smile. "You look very handsome," he said appreciatively, moving to the other's side. "Shall we go...?"

Naruto nodded, holding his arm out and trying to pose like the perfect gentleman, a bright smile still on his face, blue eyes shining happily. This was actually... kind of fun. And he'd never had such a beautiful girl at his arm, it was pretty amazing. "Yeah... so you don't think I look like too much of a penguin?" he 

asked with a small teasing smile.

The rich boy couldn't help but laugh, grasping Naruto's arm firmly and allowing the other to steer him toward the head table. "No, not at all," he assured his friend, stomach twisting slightly when they drew closer to where Itachi was sitting. He saw the way his brother's eyes narrowed when they fell on Naruto, and it made him nervous and thrilled at the same time.

Naruto lead Sasuke to the table, his chin held high as he copied the movements of the people before him before he plopped down into the nearest seat, glancing over at Sasuke, hoping she would sit beside him.

Itachi watched the blond man with undisguised contempt, shaking his head. "It's nice for the two of you to finally join us," he said coolly.

Sasuke took the seat between Naruto and Itachi, settling himself in carefully and nodding to the rest of the table. "Good evening," he said smoothly, sitting up straight and glancing over at Naruto with a small smile. He removed his napkin from his plate, placing it carefully on his lap, and gestured for the other boy to do the same.

"Itachi, surely you remember Uzumaki Naruto?" he said pleasantly. "The one who saved me when I slipped?"

Itachi nodded towards Naruto, although his eyes remained cold and disinterested in the blond. "I remember. Thank-you for taking the time to come. I'm surprised someone of your... status cold find such a decent looking suit for tonight," he said, leaning in to kiss his brother softly on the mouth as if marking his territory. "Uzumaki-san is gracing us from third class. He was of some help to my Sasuke last night."

Naruto nodded, doing his best not to stare when the other two kissed. "Yeah, thanks. It's on loan from a really nice woman I met," he said with a nod, staring at his plate when a rather strange looking dish was placed before him. It was so stuffy here, and even the food looked stuffy and uncomfortable.

Pulling back from his brother's kiss, Sasuke selected the appropriate utensil for the dish presented and looked meaningfully at Naruto. "Just start from the outside and work your way in," he whispered. He took a deep breath. So far so good. Itachi hadn't crushed Naruto's pride yet, and the third class boy was still going strong.

Naruto nodded, and picked up the same utensil as Sasuke, beginning to eat the food when the waiter walked by.

"How would you like your caviar, sir?"

Naruto stared at the man who looked like he probably slept down on the same deck as him. He really had no clue how to answer this.

Smirking a little, Itachi lifted his chin, feeling far superior to this _child _who was trying to impress his Sasuke. "With a bit of lemon," he said coldly to the waiter before turning to the blond. "It improves the taste with champagne."

A small flush moved over Naruto's cheeks, and he shook his head, offering the other man a small, fake smile. "No caviar for me, please. I never did like it," he turned to Sasuke, smiling brightly and honestly.

A knot formed in Sasuke's stomach at Itachi's attempt to embarrass Naruto, but he felt relieved and impressed at the blonde boy's ability to bounce back. It was amazing, really, how easily he seemed to fit in with everyone. They were all regarding him with a mixture of awe and contempt, mystified that this strange, dangerous creature had wandered into their midst. Though they spoke to Naruto as cordially as possible, he could see the disapproval in their eyes and could only imagine what they'd say once the meal was over.

Listening to all of the chatter around him, Naruto spent most of the dinner, watching Sasuke and the way the girl's fiance seemed to keep a possessive arm around her shoulder, even though he barely spoke to her. He wasn't even shaken out of his stupor until another course arrived at the table and he stared at it dubiously. It was supposed to be the main course, but he couldn't even tell what it was. He begged Sasuke with his eyes. He didn't really want to eat something strange and questionable. Rich people ate really strange and disgusting things quite often.

Itachi glanced at the boy, smirking a little as the conversation dimmed down and the others at the table began to eat. "Uzumaki-san, do they not have chicken in third class? How are the food and the accomodations there?"

A prickle of frustration moved through Sasuke, but he kept his expression neutral as he gestured to the appropriate fork, beginning to carve slowly at his own chicken breast. He could feel the eyes of the surrounding guests as they watched Naruto carefully, as if afraid he would do some outlandish thing. His heart began to beat a little faster, and for once, he wished Itachi would just gloat over his riches with the other men like he usually did, instead of stubbornly sizing up Naruto.

Naruto followed Sasuke's movements, glancing between them and the older man. "They're pretty good," he said, still smiling brightly. "Barely see any rodents at all! The best I've ever seen!"

Nodding slowly, Itachi leaned back, eating his chicken slowly, one hand moving down to rest on Sasuke's thigh. "Mm, I see."

Sasuke squirmed slightly, a flush appearing on his cheeks. Itachi normally never touched him this much when they were in public. It was...inappropriate by any standards, really, and he was sure it had 

something to do with the presence of Naruto. He ate carefully, glancing up momentarily to see how Naruto was faring. So far the other boy had made it through most of the dishes, and if he were to trust the looks on the first class ladies' faces, they all found him rather charming. He fought to keep the smirk from reaching his face when he saw that the husbands were taking note this as well, and were looking none too pleased.

Shifting a little, Naruto ate his entire plate, a little ashamed when the waiter came to clear away their empty dishes. It felt wrong to let someone who was probably of a higher station than him to wait on him.

Glancing around the table Itachi's lips quirked a little, noting that the men all seemed a little agitated. He leaned in and kissed Sasuke firmly on the mouth before he stood.

A small whimper escaped Sasuke when his brother kissed him rather roughly, and he pulled away, pursing his lips as he saw one of the older ladies eyeing Naruto as if attempting to dissect him from where she was sitting. He knew her well; Tsunade, the wife of one of the engineers, and a very powerful woman in her own right.

"Where exactly do you live, now, Mr...Uzumaki?" she said with a raised eyebrow, lifting her glass in delicate but sure fingertips.

Grinning softly at her, Naruto shrugged. "Right now, well, this is my address, same as all of you. After we dock, well... that's not up to me," he said a bit sheepishly. He just wanted to get home. "It's a big world, and I want to see it all before I go. Everyone always tells me that my father was always talkin' about goin' to see the ocean. He died in the town he was born in, so he never did see it. You can't wait around, because you never know what hand you're going to get dealt next. See, my folks died when I was born, and I've been on the road since I can remember. Somethin' like that teaches you to take life as it comes at you. To make each day count."

"Hear, hear!" the master at arms cried, face reddened with wine and champagne. Sasuke saw Tsunade's lip curl, and Itachi bristle slightly as he waited for the rest of the men to rise and join him in the smoking room.

"Before we leave for brandy, perhaps a toast?" the master at arms continued, raising his glass. "To making it count!"

A smile spread on Sasuke's face as he raised his own glass, and he could practically hear Itachi seething. When the time came for all the men to depart for the smoking room, he saw his brother turn on his heel without a second glance at Naruto.

"Now off they go to take turns praising each other on being masters of the universe," Sasuke muttered.

Laughing a little, Naruto watched as the men left. "I guess that's my cue," he said, smiling brightly to Sasuke as he stuffed his hand into his pocket, pulling out a small note he'd written during dinner. "It was very nice to see you, Sasuke," he said softly, offering the girl his hand and turning to the other women. "It was also great to eat with all of you beautiful ladies and I hope to see you again," he said graciously with a nod as he stood. "Thanks for having me, but I've got to trudge back to my humble quarters." With that he reluctantly released Sasuke's hand and moved towards the stairs.

Sasuke's eyes never left Naruto for an instant, following the young man as he turned away and weaved back through the tables to the entrance hall. They even lingered in the distance as the figure of the other boy disappeared from view. Blinking softly, Sasuke allowed himself to be pulled back to reality, but only somewhat. Naruto had pressed a note into his hand.

He opened it eagerly, an irresistible grin spreading on his face when he saw what was written.

_Make it count. Meet me at the clock._

Carefully containing his excitement, he crumpled the note in his hand and stood, politely excusing himself before walking briskly across the entrance hall and to the staircase.

Naruto was already waiting for him.

Standing by the clock as it struck the hour, Naruto turned back towards the stairs, blue eyes brightening when he saw the beautiful woman coming up the stairs to him, and he reached out his hand. "I'm glad you came," he said softly with a nod, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it lightly.

A soft blush appeared on Sasuke's cheeks and he raised his eyebrows, clearly wondering what surprise the other boy had in store for him.

Smirking a little, Naruto tugged Sasuke up the last stair, beaming. "Are you ready for a _real _party?" he asked softly, licking his lips.

--

Joyful music and moving bodies surrounded Sasuke, and he was overwhelmed be the riotous energy that seemed to be present everywhere in the third-class dining hall. People of all ages danced about the ad-hoc band, the lively fiddle and accordion playing music from all corners of the world. Drinks were poured and the air was filled with the sounds of laughter and stomping feet.

At first Sasuke felt very out-of-place, receiving stares from all across the crowd, but began to loosen up rather quickly once Naruto's friend handed him a large pint of dark beer. He drained it, amusement dancing in his eyes as he watched Naruto twirl a little girl about the floor.

Twirling the young girl in his arms, Naruto laughed, lifting her up and spinning her around. "There you go" he laughed as the song came to an end and he placed her on the ground once more. "Save me a dance later, okay?" he said, ruffling her hair as he moved back to Sasuke.

"Feeling better?" he whispered into the dark-haired girl's ear.

A small shiver moved through Sasuke at the touch of the other's breath on his ear, and he looked over his shoulder, gasping softly as he saw how close Naruto was. "Mmm, yes," he said happily, accepting another drink and all but gulping it down. It dribbled down his chin and splashed slightly on the front of his gown, and for once, he couldn't care less.

Laughing a little once more, Naruto shook his head, tangling his fingers with Sasuke's, and tugging her towards the dancefloor. "Let's dance," he said loudly, beaming. "I can't wait to see what you can do!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he stumbled against Naruto's chest, caught up in the furious movement of the dancers around him. "I-I don't know the steps!" he cried, clinging rather helplessly. He'd only ever received ballroom dance lessons, with Itachi as his partner.

Naruto shook his head, chuckling as he began to spin them around and around in step with everyone else, her body pressed tight against his. "Just move with me You're thinking too much."

"A-all right!" Sasuke stammered, holding onto Naruto's hands as tightly as he could. His body moved on its own, carried by the music and the other boy steering him about, and he was swept up in the energy of it, laughing as the pair of them moved wildly about the dance floor. The band had started up some raucous Celtic folk song, and Sasuke kicked off his slippers, slipping about in his stockings and clinging to Naruto for support. "This is--I've never danced like this before!" he cried breathlessly.

Still laughing, Naruto shook his head, eyes focussed intently on the girl's face as they span. "It's fun, just let it all out. I'm not going to let you go"

A laugh escaped Sasuke's throat and he began to move his feet, catching on to the rhythm of the music. People had started clapping from all around them, the sound blending in with the music, a wild buzz filling his ears. He'd never felt this reckless, this energetic, this free.

Naruto pulled her closer, spinning her around and lifting her in the air a little. "You're beautiful," he murmured as they danced, still beaming happily.

The words were barely audible over the boom of the music, but Sasuke still caught every syllable, his eyes fixed on Naruto's parted lips. All the sound that had swelled so gloriously in his ears began to fade into a lifeless drone, and he suddenly felt sick, as if someone had hit him hard in the stomach. This...this was...wrong. So wrong, because Naruto wasn't saying those words to him, he was saying them to the girl he thought he was, and that was. Devastating.  


"I...I have to go," Sasuke said abruptly, face pallid as he pulled swiftly away from Naruto.

A frown fell over Naruto's face, and he shook his head, moving after the girl, pushing a few larger men out of his way as they moved out into the hallway. "Wait! Wait, Sasuke!" he called loudly, completely confused. Why had the girl run away from him?

Sasuke quickened his pace, feeling moisture gather in his eyes as he left the dining hall, turning sharply into a corridor, skirts whipping past him. He had to end this, whatever it was, before...before Naruto found out the truth.

Naruto jogged after the other, finally catching up, and grabbing her wrist, tugging her around. "Why are you running away from me?" he asked softly, blue eyes searching her face. "What did I do? I thought... everything was going so well?"

Looking away quickly, Sasuke shook his head, black tendrils of hair obscuring the tears in his eyes. "It was going well, Naruto," he murmured softly. "But it's...we can't...this can't go on. It just...can't." He bowed his head in shame, the pain in his chest almost crippling. This hurt so much. Worse than anything he could imagine, and yet...he was going through with it anyway.

Shaking his head a little, Naruto reached out a hand, tilting Sasuke's face up to his, swallowing hard at the tears he saw there. "Don't cry..." he said quietly. "I don't want to hurt you. I'm _not_ going to hurt you... I just can't help it. There's something about you... I just want you," he whispered, moving a little closer to her.

"No...no," Sasuke mouthed, trapped in Naruto's gaze again. "Naruto, you don't understand...I trust you, you saved me, it's...It's just..." He shook his head furiously, loose hairpiece falling about his shoulders. There was no other way, he...he had to say it. Taking a deep breath, he looked determinedly at Naruto, a tear sliding down his slightly flushed cheek. "You don't know what...you don't know who I am."

Naruto shook his head, brushing the tear away with his thumb as he moved closer, lips only a breath away from Sasuke's. "I want to know who you are..." he whispered. "More than I've ever wanted something before." He closed the distance between them, his lips moving slowly and very carefully over the girl's.

Oh, no... No, no... Sasuke's eyes fluttered closed of their own accord, and his heartbeat quickened, and he...melted, right there, falling into Naruto's kiss as if he'd been pushed off the edge, into the endless ocean. What little resolve he had crumbled away, and his hands moved up to clutch at the dress shirt the boy had borrowed for the evening, which was now wrinkled and dampened with sweat. "Mmm," he murmured helplessly against the other's mouth, feeling the strength fast leaving his knees, causing them to buckle slightly.

Naruto wrapped his free arm around Sasuke's waist, still cupping the girl's cheek as they kissed, his head tilted a little so that he could deepen it, his tongue brushing at her lips. She tasted a little bitter, like the beer she'd been drinking only a few moments previous, and he pressed his body against hers. She was so perfect... moreso than any other woman he'd touched before.

Whimpering softly, Sasuke allowed himself to be pulled close, pressed between Naruto's body and the wall at his back. A few more moments...just a few more moments, and he'd pull away. He'd stop this...

Once he felt Naruto's tongue, however, his body went rigid, warmth rushing to the tips of his fingers. A flush appeared on his cheeks and he squirmed slightly, the closeness of their bodies causing an inevitable reaction.

The kiss deepened a little further, Naruto's arms wrapped around the other as he pressed tightly against her. It took a moment, but underneath all of the skirts he felt something... almost alarmingly familiar. Blue eyes opened, confused, and he pulled back a little. "What...?" he said slowly.

Alarmed, Sasuke pulled back, eyes wide with fear and shame. "I--I'm sorry! I tried to tell you, I--" His heart was beating so hard it hurt.

Shaking his head a little, Naruto pulled back, taking a half a step backwards. "I don't understand..." he whispered, eyeing the other carefully. "You're... you're a...?"


	4. Chapter 4

The windows of the parlour were open just enough to allow in breaths of sea air and trickles of golden sunlight, but Sasuke found no comfort in either. He sat across from Itachi, the two of them alone but for the maids and servers quietly presenting them with breakfast. The younger of the two stared at his food, poking at it with his fork, feeling his brother's eyes on him from the other end of the table--a gaze hot and insistent, never wavering.

Crossing one leg over the other, Itachi lifted his chin, watching his brother. "You were gone late last evening," he said slowly, his voice never waving. "Where were you?"

Despite having saw this coming, Sasuke still felt his stomach clench tightly with nerves. He hadn't overcome the pain of loss he felt from what had occurred last night. The moment Naruto had looked at him with those disbelieving, almost horrified eyes he had broken away, running as fast as he could until he'd once again entered his world, the world that he had only moments before been so desperate to leave. He breathed slowly, carefully, betraying himself completely. "Just chatting with the ladies," he said carefully. "It ran rather late."

Shaking his head slowly, Itachi's eyes narrowed. "You're lying to me," he said silkily, anger tinging his words. "You dare lie to me, Sasuke?" He rose elegantly, moving towards the maids with angry eyes that almost glowed a faint red. "Leave us!"

A knot formed in Sasuke's throat and he kept very still, shaking his head and looking back at his food with an air of defiance. "The sea air must be getting to you," he said airily, desperately squashing down any fear in his voice. "I told you, last night was a mere miscalculation and nothing more."

Fury gripped Itachi, and he waved away all of the servants, watching them scamper away in fear. "Don't you patronize me," he hissed, walking slowly over towards his brother, his gaze calculating. "Do you think I don't have someone watching you? Think I would just leave you alone to act like a little whore?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, fear paralyzing his body, his limbs stiffening in his chair. He'd been a fool to think that Itachi wouldn't send someone after him. What...what had be been thinking...? He bit his lip, a wave of anger moving alongside the fear. "I'm not a child," he said softly, not looking directly at Itachi.

Itachi closed the distance between them, grabbing his brother's wrist, and tugging him off of the chair. "You think you can speak to me like that?" he asked angrily. "You're not a child, but you're not free, either. You belong to me, remember?"

Furious and scared, Sasuke shook frantically, trying to break free from his brother's grasp. "L-let me go!" he cried. "I'm not yours, I don't belong to you!"

Shaking his head, Itachi gripped the boy harder, refusing to let him go. "You do belong to me, little brother. There's no one else who would take you, remember? Worthless little Sasuke, left all alone. I'm all you have. Do you think that little blond piece of dirt would have anything to do with you if he knew 

what you were? That you were a man masquerading as a woman? Do you think he'd understand that you're my little pet because it's the only way you'd have a family?"

Itachi's words were like a poison, cold and merciless, falling somewhere deep inside Sasuke and rotting him. He slumped down, eyes wide and quivering, tears gathering quickly and splashing unchecked on his uneaten food. He thought about Naruto's eyes, and his words, and god, he was right, Itachi was right, he _had _no one, nothing else... For a moment, one glorious moment, he'd thought he'd found a way out, but it was just someone rattling the bars of his cage, teasing him with ideas of freedom.

Still shaking his head, Itachi dropped the boy's wrists, watching him with moderate contempt. "Nobody else wanted you, Sasuke. Don't forget that. I gave up everything to take care of you. You owe me your whole life. Everything you are. Deny me... and you'll have nothing. Not a home, no food, none of the beautiful things you love. Nothing," he reminded the boy. "You belong to me."

Tears flowed endlessly down Sasuke's cheeks as he continued to stare blankly forward, draped over the chair like some lifeless doll, broken and discarded. "I'm sorry, brother," he said in a tiny voice, hardly recognizing it as his own.

Reaching out again for his brother, this time his voice lower, almost gentle, Itachi moved closer. "Don't deny me again," he murmured, fingers moving to brush lightly against Sasuke's cheek. "Let me have you. Haven't I always treated you well? Made sure you had everything you needed?"

Sasuke nodded, eyes falling closed. "Y-yes, brother," he whispered, cheek falling against Itachi's hand. He'd been fooling himself for far too long. "You can...have me."

Nodding in agreement with the boy, Itachi tugged his brother up. "Come here," he said softly. "Let me make everything all right, okay? No more crying... I'll make you the perfect life. Everything will be as it should be."

Tearfully Sasuke nodded, biting his lip as he stood and moved closer to his brother, huddling against Itachi's chest and breathing deeply. He felt numb. The tears on his face seemed to float out of him, having no substance at all. He couldn't even feel his brother's arms around him. Everything was frozen, drained of colour and wilted.

Itachi's fingers moved through Sasuke's hair as he held the boy to him. "Look at me, little brother, let me make you feel so much better..." he whispered, licking his lips. He'd spent his entire life raising Sasuke, and now it was time to reap the fruit of all of that effort.

Sasuke let out a shivering breath, lifting his head and finally looking in his brother's eyes. What he saw there was hunger, ill-disguised and intense, and he resigned himself, moving close, one hand already undoing the laces on his bodice.

Smiling a little, Itachi lowered his head, brushing their lips together. "That's a good boy, little brother. Let me kiss you... touch you... enjoy everything you've become, hm?"

Shaking fingers continued to unlace the bodice, pulling back the collar of his gown to reveal a pale shoulder as Sasuke parted his lips beneath his brother's. Itachi really had given him so much... This was the least he could do. He'd been so selfish...

Itachi kissed his brother deeper, his tongue sliding into Sasuke's mouth. He hadn't been allowed this priveledge since the first time. Sasuke had taken to denying him, and he'd given him his space, but now the boy was his. Completely. "Mmm..." he murmured into the boy's mouth, his fingers sliding against the pale skin.

Still shivering, Sasuke clutched his brother's jacket, keeping still as Itachi's hands moved over his skin. He hoped, _prayed _that no one would walk in on them or see them through the window.

"What shall I do, brother?" he inquired softly, speaking against the taller man's lips in a small voice. They'd done this before, and Sasuke had an idea of what his brother preferred, though he wanted to make sure he didn't make any mistakes to further incur the man's anger.

Itachi licked his brother's lips lightly, shaking his head. "I want you," he murmured. "You have denied me since that first time... I want you now, little brother. I need you. All of you. Give yourself to me."

A lump formed in Sasuke's throat and he nodded, pressing a brief kiss to his brother's mouth before pulling away, stepping back towards the table and carefully turning around. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, growing louder with each passing moment. In a series of sure movements he had bent over the table, one hand holding himself steady while the other lifted up his skirts, revealing all to his brother.

Itachi licked his lips, eyeing his brother and taking it all in. The boy was magnificent. Like an expensive piece of art, really. "That's my boy. You're beautiful," he murmured, his fingers moving against the boy's bottom, leaning over him to move his lips against Sasuke's shoulder.

_You're beautiful_. Sasuke's heart twisted as he remembered those very words being spoken to him the night before, by someone who he'd believed had saved him. Saved his life...saved everything, if only for a moment. He fought back another wave of tears, bracing himself against the table and angling his head slightly to give Itachi better access to his neck.

Lifting his head a little, Itachi moved carefully behind his brother, adjusting the boy's skirts a little better and tugging down his own pants. "Tell me that you want this, Sasuke, tell me that you've missed having this connection with me," he breathed against now moistened skin.

Swallowing his tears, Sasuke nodded so that his brother could see him. "Y-yes, brother," he said in a 

hollow voice. "Very much."

Licking his lips a little, Itachi shivered a little, letting his fingers move up and down the cleft of Sasuke's bottom. "Mm, good," he said softly.

Sasuke bit his lip, whimpering softly, leaning his head against the elegant tablecloth. He could see his reflection in the glass he'd been drinking from, the painted face of a person he'd long lost sight of. He closed his eyes for a moment, not wanting to look at it any longer. He could only hope this would go by quickly.

Itachi lowered himself a little, one pale finger sliding inside of his brother as he breathed heavily above him. "I'm going to take care of everything..." he whispered. "When we get to America, where nobody knows us... we can get married for real... then we won't have to live with this being a lie."

A soft whimper escaped Sasuke's throat as he was penetrated, and he gripped the edge of the table, forcing his body to relax. He was only half-listening to Itachi's words; they were mere platitudes, empty reassurances that Sasuke had heard countless times before. He wanted to tell Itachi that it would never stop being a lie, that Sasuke would be forced to play this role for the rest of his life, but he was sure his brother already knew that.

Moving his finger slowly in and out of his brother, Itachi licked his lips, forcing the gown up further. "I'm going to be inside of you, a part of you, and you'll never know anything but the feeling of anything but me moving inside of you..."

Sasuke bit his lip, gripping the edge of the table even harder as he prepared himself. It had been a long time since they had done this, but he still remembered how much it had initially hurt, and how it only stung worse if he couldn't get his body to relax. He took a deep breath, staring at his reflection in the glass and watching his own eyes betray themselves.

Itachi pushed a second finger inside of Sasuke, moving them slowly inside of his brother, his eyes trained on the sight of it. "Does it feel good?" he drawled softly. "Having a part of me inside of you after so long? You should never have denied me... because by now this could already be the best thing you've ever felt."

Gnawing on his lip, Sasuke continued to stare at his reflection, as if entranced by it, disturbed by it. Itachi's fingers stretched him, and it was as uncomfortable as it was the first time. "Ngh..."

Moving his fingers slowly in and out of his brother, Itachi lowered his other hand, moving those fingers against his own length, bringing himself to full hardness as he shifted a little. "I'm going to go inside of you really soon, so you need to be ready..." he whispered. "Relax..."

Sasuke couldn't see how he could possibly relax with the torrent of emotions surging through his body, 

but he tried nonetheless, breathing slow and even.

Licking his lips, Itachi pulled his fingers out of the boy, and positioned himself, sliding just the tip of his length inside of his younger brother with a slight hiss. "Tight..." he groaned. Sasuke was almost too tight, so he moved his free hand under the skirt, and dragged fingers against Sasuke's length lightly.

A sharp cry rose in Sasuke's throat and he stifled it quickly by biting down on the tablecloth, dragging it up with his teeth. His body just didn't seem to want to let Itachi in, as he could hear his brother's laboured breathing as he reached between Sasuke's legs, fondling the vulnerable flesh. Sasuke mewled, squirming on the surface of the table, his back arching slightly with the pleasure of his brother's sure hand stroking him.

Itachi felt the boy's muscles relax a little as he stroked him, and he slid deeper into his brother, finges moving to wrap around the hardening flesh, really stroking him now as he breathed harshly. "That's better," he breathed. "Open your legs wider for me, little brother."

Still chewing on the tablecloth, Sasuke shifted so he could spread his legs further, and stifled another cry when he felt his brother push further inside his body. The stretching, stinging pain was alleviated only slightly by the older man's hand on him, caressing his flesh with surprising tenderness.

Sliding the rest of the way inside of Sasuke, Itachi paused, holding still as he breathed huskily his attention focused on stroking the boy, trying to bring more pleasure, needing to relax the other a bit more. "There you go... feels good, doesn't it? You're getting hard for me, hm...?"

"Mmmm!" Sasuke whined as Itachi's hand moved more firmly, coaxing his muscles to relax around his brother's thick length. His fingers moved to grip the tablecloth, ripping it slightly as he wriggled about, adjusting to the penetration.

Itachi continued to stroke his brother, shuddering lightly. "How's that? Feeling better?" he whispered, nipping softly at Sasuke's shoulder as he shifted lightly inside of the boy.

Sasuke nodded, his skin flushed and trembling. "Y-yes, brother... Thank you..."

Licking his lips again, Itachi began to move in and out of his brother, finding it a lot easier as he continued to stroke the boy. "Nobody else could understand this. How two brothers like us could possibly be together this way. How you could possibly let me be a part of you like this... you're all I need, and I'm all you have," he murmured. "So enjoy it. Let yourself feel the pleasure I can give you."

Fingers clawing at the tablecloth, Sasuke squirmed and groaned, the force of his brother's thrusts causing the table to rock, the clink of china shrill in his ears. He could feel it, the quietly growing pleasure of Itachi's length pushing deep inside him, nudging that spot over and over, the older man's hand moving relentlessly over his own hardened flesh. "Mn-nn..."  


Panting heavily, Itachi kept his eyes on the younger boy, licking his lips as sharp heat built at the base of his spine. "N-nn, I'm almost there... going to fill you all the way up with it, little brother..."

Sasuke's teeth clenched down hard on the tablecloth, his jaw aching as his body was pushed to its limit. He knew he'd be limping for the rest of the day, and would have to formulate some kind of excuse to tell everyone. He thought bitterly on this until a particularly pointed thrust hit the spot inside him dead on, causing a strangled howl to escape his throat. With his brother's continued stroking, he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Groaning hard, Itachi forced his eyes open, watching the other as he pressed as hard into Sasuke as he could, still stroking his brother. "Come for me, little brother... don't you want to feel that?"

"Mmm...mmm..." Sasuke writhed and moaned, the steady rhythm of Itachi's thrusts and the hand moving over his length bringing forth a powerful climax that seemed to hit him from nowhere, causing his body to tense almost painfully. He spilled over Itachi's hand, shaking with each wave of his orgasm as they passed over him with determined force.

Itachi felt his brother tightening around him, and he let out a gutteral moan, his orgasm washing painfully over him, his whole body shaking. "Sasuke..." he panted, spilling into the boy. "That's good... that's real good..."

The boy's body slumped down on the table, thoroughly exhausted and sore. He whimpered as he felt Itachi spill inside of him, dripping down his thighs and over his stockings. Cheek pressed against the lace tablecloth, he finally let himself take a breath, though he didn't dare move from his position until Itachi told him he could.

Licking his lips, Itachi waited until he felt the last waves of his orgasm pulse over him, and he pulled out, fixing his pants. "You soiled your dress, Sasuke."

An embarrassed blush appeared on Sasuke's cheeks and he straightened up, quickly tugging down his skirt and glancing away from Itachi. He needed to get cleaned up before anyone noticed or figured out what had happened. "May I be excused, brother?" he asked tentatively, wringing his hands.

Nodding curtly, Itachi wiped his hand on the bottom of the boy's bodice. "You may. Make sure you're presentable for noon mass, understand? I wouldn't want the other passangers asking questions."

--

_O hear us when we cry to thee  
for those in peril on the sea._

Sasuke sang the hymn accordingly, glancing only occasionally at his brother, who stood next to him the entire time, as if trying to guard him, or block him from view. When mass ended Sasuke swept out of the chapel, grateful that Itachi had been pulled aside by a handful of gentlemen and he could sneak out for a breath of fresh air._  
_  
Standing a little ways away from the chapel, a crumbled twenty in his pocket from where the large dark-skinned man had shoved it when he'd tried to slip into the chapel before, Naruto peeked around for Sasuke, grabbing for her-_his _arm as he passed by. "Wait..."

The dark-haired boy's heart jumped into his throat and he opened his mouth, about to shout for help when he saw who it was. His eyes widened, his pulse quickened and he felt faint. "Naruto... What are you...what are you doing here?"

Naruto shook his head, tugging Sasuke into a small sun-filled room. "I just... I needed to talk to you. You ran away so fast last night that I couldn't really say anything."

Eyes lowered, Sasuke let out a soft sigh. He had been utterly unprepared for this. What Itachi had said only a few hours before was still fresh in his mind, and--being here, seeing Naruto again, so close to him--touching him--was painful in ways he couldn't have imagined. "What is there to say, Naruto?" he murmured, the sorrow heavy and evident in his voice.

Frowning a little, Naruto leaned against the door, both arms propped up behind his head to support it. "There's a lot to say," he insisted. "To start with... you really have to stop running away from me. It's kind of annoying, since it's real hard to find you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, looking disbelievingly at the other. "I beg your pardon?" he said rather indignantly, extremely confused. Naruto had been...looking for him? But _why_...?

Naruto pushed away from the wall, shrugging a little. "I just mean... you run away a lot. It's hard to find you, and so it gets annoying. I've spent more time looking _for _you than I have actually _with _you."

Frustrated, Sasuke shook his head, gripping the windowsill behind him tightly. "Why would you want to spend time with me, Naruto...? You already know the truth. I don't...want to _lie _anymore." The words meant more than he could possibly explain, more than even he was ready to deal with at the moment. His eyes fell closed and he all but slumped against the window, feeling the warmth of the sun on his back.

Sighing heavily, Naruto shook his head, running fingers through his slightly matted hair. "Because I... okay, it's really weird that you're a guy that dresses like a girl," he said slowly, watching the other boy. "But... it's still, I mean, I can't shake what I felt, still feel, for you. It's weird, and I'm not _that way_, it's just you. You make me feel something that I have never felt before in my entire life."

Though he was still unable to look Naruto in the eye, Sasuke couldn't help but feel his heart lift very slightly from where it had been buried, hiding beneath his lungs. "I'm sure if you saw how I really looked, you'd think differently," he insisted, not quite ready to hope just yet.

Shaking his head slowly, Naruto continued to frown. "I don't understand..." he said softly. "There's no way that you could look that different. I mean... I'd like to see you. The real you, I mean. I want to give this a try, Sasuke. Whether or not you were a woman when I started falling in love with you... I did, and it's too late to turn back now."

Sasuke's heart had emerged from its hiding place and was all but dancing in his chest, causing his limbs to tremble and his breath to come short and quick. There was nothing but honesty in Naruto's voice, and Sasuke wanted to believe, he wanted to so badly... He leaned against the window, turning his head away and staring out at the clear sky. "You aren't in love with me, Naruto..." he murmured, voice bitterly resigned.

An anger built inside of Naruto at that, and he reached out, grabbing Sasuke's wrist almost painfully tight. "Don't tell me what I do or do not feel," he said, his voice shaking very slightly. "I'm in love with you, okay? I've been in love with you since I saw you dangling off the ship. There's nothing about you that can change that. Not even the fact that you have... that you are... I mean, it's weird, I said, but not disgusting!" He'd been thinking about it all night, but he'd come to the conclusion that he wouldn't let it bother him anymore. He was in love with another man. Sure that was strange, and they'd probably never be able to tell anyone... but it just... **was**. There wasn't anything he could do about it, because every time he closed his eyes, Sasuke was all he saw.

Something grabbed hold of Sasuke's heart and squeezed, refusing to let go no matter how much it struggled. At last he turned to face Naruto, and was once again at the mercy of those powerful eyes, pieces of the ocean drawing him in, closing over his head, drowning him. "I...I believe you, Naruto..." he murmured, eyes starting to burn. "But this...we can't do this. I have Itachi. I _need _Itachi. Without him, I...I can't survive." His heart suffocated, falling back deep within him.

Staring at Sasuke, Naruto withdrew a little bit, swallowing hard. He'd never thought... Sasuke would turn him down. In fact he'd been so sure Sasuke wanted the same thing as him. His throat clenched tightly, and he shook his head. "You don't mean that," he said slowly. "You want the same thing as me, I know you do... You want to be with me... don't you?"

Sasuke tore his eyes away from Naruto's, knowing that if he stared into them any longer he'd give in to the aching desire to just throw himself into the other's arms, to break free and run off with him. "What I want doesn't matter, Naruto," he whispered. "My path was set for me a long time ago. I can't change it. I...I can't change anything."

Shaking his head, Naruto tugged at Sasuke, swallowing hard. That's all he needed to know. Sasuke did want him, and that was all that mattered right now. "Let me take you somewhere," he murmured. "Just 

let me show you something."

Wide-eyed and curious, Sasuke looked back at the other boy, biting his lip. "All right," he murmured, once again drawn into Naruto's mysterious, wondrous world.

Naruto tugged Sasuke outside onto the deck and back towards the stern, smiling brightly. The sun was just starting to go down, and it was one of the most perfect things he'd ever seen. "Here... do you trust me?"

Bathed in orange light, Sasuke felt a strange peace come over him, strengthened by the warmth of Naruto's hand closed over his. The deck was absolutely clear, and the back of the ship was nowhere near as frightening and unknown as it had been the first time Sasuke had been there. He looked at Naruto with the soft beginnings of a smile, holding on tight to the other. "Yes. I trust you."

Smiling a little at Sasuke, Naruto licked his lips. "Close your eyes," he murmured as he lifted the smaller man up onto the railing, stepping up so that he was pressed lightly against the other's back.

Heart thumping in exhilaration, Sasuke leaned back against Naruto's chest, the wind pushing all over his body, sending his shawl and hairpiece flying about. He kept his eyes firmly closed, trusting the other boy completely. "All right..."

Naruto held Sasuke tightly in his arms, his hands resting on the other's waist a moment before he lifted them, taking the boy's hands and lifting them up so that his arms were outstretched. "Okay..." he breathed into the other's ear. "You can open them now."

Dark eyes opened very slowly, then grew wide as they beheld the sight before them. He gasped as he saw miles of sea and sky stretched before him, untouched by anything but for the flight of the sea birds and the wind cascading over the waves. "I--I'm _flying_...Naruto..." he breathed, his face smiling and alive with wonder. There was nothing holding Sasuke down, nothing but Naruto's steady warmth at his back, and he felt the chains fall off him, disappearing into the boundless sea below.

Naruto's hands moved back down to Sasuke's waist, his chin resting lightly on the other's shoulder. "We're flying together," he whispered softly. "How do you feel?" he whispered quietly. "Do you feel free?"

Sasuke breathed deeply, closing his eyes, feeling his body float weightless and uninhibited above the rolling waves, to somewhere far away. A dreamy smile graced his lips and he leaned back, pushed gently by the wind against Naruto's strong presence behind him. "Mmm," he murmured in assent, leaning his head against Naruto's shoulder as the breeze rolled over his body, cradling him.

Naruto gazed down at Sasuke's face as they rested in the position. Even though the other was a man... he was just so, so... more beautiful than any guy he'd seen in his entire life. He still felt that quickening 

in his chest whenever he watched the other, and so he thought to try it. To see if it felt just as electric as when he thought Sasuke was a woman. "We're free..." he whispered, covering Sasuke's lips with his own.

A soft gasp escaped Sasuke's lips as he felt Naruto's mouth descend upon his own, warm and inviting, just as he'd remembered it. Something in his chest tightened and he leaned close, kissing back softly but fervently, fingers moving to entangle with the ones gently holding his waist. It was...electrifying, indescribable, as if they were both clamoring, desperately searching to find an anchor, and falling into this miracle.

Holding the other tightly to him, Naruto kissed Sasuke slowly, making sure to explore his mouth hungrily without seeming too desperate. It seemed like... so much more now. Something completely different from what they'd shared the evenng previous. Now that there were no more secrets between them, he let himself fall into this head first, giving himself the chance to really hold this other man in his arms, letting himself really love this other person. "Mmm..."

Sasuke lingered in the throes of the kiss for a moment longer, pulling back only slightly to breathe against Naruto's lips. It was strange, how parting only slightly was almost physically painful, so he settled for kissing the other boy again, until nothing was left but the two of them and the sweet caress of the wind.


	5. Chapter 5

Once he had made sure Itachi had left for evening brandy and cigars, Sasuke guided Naruto into his cabin, feeling a little self-conscious as he gestured to one of the chairs. "Please, sit down," he said softly, giving the other a coy look. "I'll be right back." He turned into his dressing room, taking a deep breath as he prepared for the moment that could be the deciding factor in his and Naruto's budding relationship.

Nodding, Naruto sat down in a rather comfortable plush chair, glancing around at the room that surrounded him. "It's nice," he said slowly. "Much... more comfortable than a couple of bunk beds and some companionable rats," he said with a small laugh.

Feeling a slight pang of guilt, Sasuke offered the other a shy smile before sliding his screen closed, beginning to peel off his gown, stockings and corset. His entire body seemed to exhale in relief once the uncomfortable garments were shed, and with a final nervous intake of breath Sasuke removed his hairpiece, letting it fall to the ground. Very quickly he swept his kimono over his shoulders, tucking in the sash and stepping quickly into the washroom to remove his makeup. His heart was beating frantically the entire time; would Naruto still accept him once he saw his true self...? Sasuke couldn't even begin to imagine how painful it would be if the other boy pushed him away. But this...he had to know. He was so tired of lying.

Naruto continued to glance around the room, his eyes soaking in the art in the corner, and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "You've got a good eye," he said softly. "I've never seen that use of colour before. But you've got them hidden away. I think that the brighter the use of colour in a piece of art, the better the artist."

Heart thumping frantically away, Sasuke stepped out from behind the screen at last, smiling as he saw the other boy poring over the many pieces of art Itachi had forced him to tuck against the far wall. "I wanted to place them near the window," he said softly, approaching Naruto slowly. "So they would catch the light."

Smiling a little, Naruto managed to pull his eyes away from the paintings and back to Sasuke, his breath catching a little. The other was so... so perfect. Without all of the make up, he could see the more masculine lines of his jaw, something he'd completely overlooked before. But his eyes were still perfectly shaped, and lips, even though a little smaller than before, held the same lilt as they had before. "Mm... that's good..."

The corners of Sasuke's lips turned up very slightly, carefully hiding the almost dizzying rush of relief that swept over him. But it wasn't over yet. He approached Naruto with measured steps, stopping when they were only inches apart, allowing the other to take in the appearance of his face--_his _face, without the paint and fake hair and jewelry. "Naruto...there's something I'd like to ask of you. Something I...want." He spoke the words suggestively, but his heart was still dancing madly with nerves.

Swallowing hard, Naruto forced himself to keep his gaze even with the other. He was almost afraid of what Sasuke was going to ask him. Not that he'd ever show that kind of weakness, not when the other 

boy was looking at him with those eyes, counting on him to be strong. "What is it?" he asked, his voice a little more breathy than he'd wanted.

Eyes never leaving Naruto's, Sasuke reached into his pocket, his fingers closing on the priceless necklace Itachi had given him. Fluidly he presented it to the boy standing opposite him, smiling a little as he saw Naruto's jaw practically fall to the ground. "Nice, isn't it? It's a diamond."

Naruto could barely manage to nod, swallowing hard again, eyes moving between the beautiful jewel and the other boy. "Y-yeah... it's gorgeous. What do you want me to do?"

An almost playful smile graced Sasuke's features and he looked intently at the other, eyebrows raised suggestively. "Naruto, I want you to draw me like one of your French girls. Wearing this," he indicated, hand still lingering over the jewel in the blonde boy's hand.

Almost choking on his next breath, Naruto licked his lips anxiously. "You... you..." he almost dropped the jewel. "You want me to draw you..." he said slowly, blue eyes bright and wide, watching the other. "Yes..."

"That's right," Sasuke responded, sensual half-smile in place. "Wearing _only _this."

Blue eyes widened further, and he swallowed hard. "Only... you mean...?" he was having a little bit of trouble catching his breath now.

Sasuke stepped back, heart fluttering wildly like a hummingbird trapped in his ribcage. Very slowly and with determination he untied the sash as his waist and parted the kimono, letting it slide off his pale shoulders until it fell in pool around his ankles. With the same measured slowness he clasped the necklace about his throat, eyes still trained on Naruto, watching the other boy's reactions carefully.

Naruto's breath quickened at the sight of Sasuke, his heart beating a little faster in his chest so that he could feel it's thump-thump throughout his entire body. "I..." he whispered, eyes focused completely on the other. He'd never thought it would be possible for him to be attracted to another man. In fact the very thought of it made him uneasy; but Sasuke... he was so... so...

"You're beautiful," he managed.

A blush appeared on Sasuke's cheeks and he bowed his head slightly, feeling a little embarrassed as the other boy's heated gaze moved over his body. He couldn't stop smiling; Naruto had spoken those words again, and this time...he was talking to Sasuke, his true self, his true flesh. For a moment, he felt as if he had nothing else in life to hope for, that in this moment, some fervent unspoken wish had come true. "The last thing I need," he said in a low voice, finally speaking freely, without altering it to sound higher, "is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll. So if you will..." He moved toward the divan, settling down and stretching out his lean form like a cat.  


Moving to where Sasuke had pointed, Naruto fell clumsily into the seat, licking his lips. He really... couldn't get over how much Sasuke made him feel. The heat that washed over him almost relentlessly. It didn't seem to even matter that everywhere that should be soft and curved was hard and lithe, and still so very, very perfect. "Lift your arm up..." he managed. "And don't move around too much, okay?"

Forcing himself to relax, Sasuke settled comfortably on the divan, positioning his arm carefully above his head. His heart had not stopped pounding, but it was a different kind of anxiety. Already, he could feel the heat of attraction between them, something that they had only just managed to hide before.

Licking his lips, Naruto placed his sketch pad on his lap and began to draw, holding the charcoal tightly in his hand as he moved it over the paper, forcing the lines onto paper, his tongue sticking out from between his lips as he sketched. "No smiling," he teased lightly, eyes moving between the paper and the man spread out on the divan. He could feels his cheeks warming as he drew.

Sasuke took a deep breath, forcing his face muscles to relax, but he couldn't help but tease the other back a little. "I do believe you're blushing, Mr Big Artiste. I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing..."

Mock glaring at the other, Naruto shook his head. "Shh, no talking," he said with a slight chuckle, shifting a little in his seat as he began to trace the outline of Sasuke's groin, cheeks warming and reddening darker.

Falling silent, Sasuke kept his face carefully still, his body draped sinuously over the cushions. He watched Naruto's eyes as he worked, fascinated by the way they darted between him and the sketchbook, taking in every detail. His heart continued its rapid tattoo against his ribs, speeding up just a little as he saw a droplet of sweat slide down Naruto's brow.

Shifting a little, Naruto swallowed hard again, his body warming as he shadowed in the lines. "Almost done..." he whispered.

"Mmm," Sasuke murmured softly in assent, dutifully holding his pose while the other finished. As tiring as it was to hold himself still for such a long time, he was nonetheless almost disappointed that it was almost over. Naruto was fascinating to watch while he worked, and to be studied in such a way...with Naruto's fierce eyes memorizing every curve and angle of his body, the silence broken only by the scratch of the charcoal and the mingles harmony of their breaths... It was the most erotic moment of his life.

Naruto licked his almost-chapped lips as he dated the drawing and signed it, moving to stand. "Okay, I'm done," he said with a small smile. "I think it looks pretty good," he said with a nod.

Sucking in a deep breath, Sasuke stood and shook the feeling back into his limbs. "Let me see it," he said softly, moving to Naruto's side and glancing down at the paper. His heart nearly stopped. It was..._him_. 

Not the reflection he had seen in the mirror, not his brother's pretty little doll. It was him, as he was meant to look, and...it was... "Perfect," he breathed. "It's perfect... Naruto... Thank you."

Nodding Naruto handed the drawing to Sasuke. "Here, it's for you," he murmured. "I... had no idea that you would look so beautiful," he admitted. "I mean... I've never been attracted to a man before, I just... you're... wow."

A soft sigh left Sasuke's lips and he shook his head softly, just...looking at Naruto, into his eyes, no longer afraid to be swallowed up in them. The strong emotions that had been building in him the entire length of time on the divan burst forth quite suddenly, and he leaned forward, capturing Naruto's lips all but devouring the other boy's mouth with his own. "Mmm..."

Groaning softly, Naruto wrapped both arms around the naked man's waist, holding their bodies tightly together as they kissed. It would never cease to amaze him how much Sasuke made him feel. They'd only known each other two days now, but he'd never felt anything like this for another person. "M--mm..."

Dizzy with want, Sasuke moved to straddle Naruto's legs in an effort to climb into the other's lap. All the while he kept their lips firmly pressed together, kissing madly, his fingers threading through the thick blonde hair. He'd never wanted another person more in his entire life. He desired nothing more than for the other man to take him right then, right there in the room he shared with Itachi, but such a thing would be entirely too rash. His brother would be returning from smoke and brandy at any moment.

Lifting one hand, Naruto tangled his fingers in Sasuke's hair, kissing him hard and hungrily, disregarding the care he'd taken the previous evening. He didn't need to worry about hurting a woman anymore, and he held Sasuke as close as he could. If he were completely honest, he didn't really know how this was supposed to work, really, with two men, but right now all he could think of was how good it felt. How _right _it felt to be pressed against Sasuke, feeling how much the other wanted him, too. Long gone were the games that men and women played with each other, like cat and mouse, hard to get, slow and careful. All that was left was the raw hunger and need they felt, the only thing he needed. Sasuke...

Unwilling to break contact just yet, Sasuke continued to kiss Naruto desperately, groaning as the other boy lay rough hands on him, pulling at his hair, displaying the same fierce animal passion that he could feel coursing through his own veins. He wound his arms about the blonde man's neck, tugging him as close as possible, dragging out the kiss as long as he could until he was forced to break for breath. Disappointment evident in his eyes, he gazed down at Naruto, gently trailing one hand along the whiskered cheek. "We should leave," he murmured. "Before Itachi gets back..."

Shuddering a little, Naruto forced open eyes that were barely blue anymore, instead tinged lightly with crimson. "I don't want to go..." he murmured. "Let him find us... I just want you, Sasuke. So bad you can't even imagine." He didn't care about the consequences of anything anymore. He just wanted to take the man away with him, and keep him forever.  


Sasuke leaned down, brushing his lips briefly against Naruto's before pushing himself reluctantly from Naruto's lap, reaching down for his kimono. "Don't worry...I'm not about to let you get away tonight," he said with a smirk. Swiftly he threw the kimono over his shoulders, then reached for the drawing and another spare piece of paper, scrawling a small note. "This should take care of Itachi. Just wait one moment, I'll get changed and we can get out of here."

Watching the other man walk away, Naruto nodded, adjusting his pants a little. "Okay," he said, clearing his throat a little. He couldn't remember ever being so aroused in his entire life, and he wasn't about to let all of that just rush away without his permission. That was for sure.

Sasuke dressed quickly, throwing on a light dress and neglecting his hairpiece and makeup entirely. Once dressed he swept into the bedroom, quickly opening Itachi's safe and slipping the drawing, note and necklace within. Panting, cheeks flushed with excitement, he closed it and locked it, hurrying back to Naruto. "All right...let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi was in unusually good spirits that evening, Kisame had noted earlier that evening, when his gentleman had appeared at dinner wearing something alarmingly similar to a smile. Perhaps his impudent fiancee had finally begun to behave herself, he mused as he followed Itachi down the hall to the cabin area, intending to assist him in managing his financial assets.

Walking ahead of the dark-skinned man, Itachi stepped into his suite, glancing around. "Where... has my Sasuke gone?" he asked slowly, frowning deeply as he moved closer to his safe. His brother would not have run off on his own, he'd have been far too afraid of displeasing Itachi.

Shifting uncomfortably, Kisame scratched at the back of his neck. "Er...she may be at tea?" he offered slightly lamely. "She's a smart girl, she knows what's good for her. Now to the finances, eh?" To be honest, he had no desire to be at the mercy of Itachi's volatile temper tonight.

Shaking his head, Itachi frowned. "Perhaps," he said slowly, spinning the combination on his safe and opening it. However, his frown only deepened considerably at the sight of a small slip of parchment and a piece of drawn on paper. eyes scanning the small note and then turning to the drawing, fury took over Itachi, and he threw them both back into the safe, slamming it shut. "She's gone!" he yelled furiously. "She'd left, and gone off with that... that miscreant! FIND HER!"

Kisame sprung back, nodding earnestly, lingering just long enough to see the rather scandalous drawing and read the words that had driven Itachi into a tirade:  
_Darling, now you can keep us both locked in your safe._  
Springing into action, he reached in his pocket, gripping the pistol he had hidden there as he stepped out into the hall, beady eyes darting about. He let out a shout as he spotted Sasuke at the end of the hall, hand-in-hand with the very miscreant Itachi had referred to.

"You! Stop where you are!"

Naruto glanced behind them and tugged a little harder on Sasuke's hand. "Hurry!" he said in a hushed voice. Even though this was very dangerous, and they may very well both end up in a lot of trouble, he couldn't help but smile. This was... exhilerating! "Hurry, let's get the hell out of here!"

Fuming angrily, Itachi punched his fist into the safe, the skin cracking and breaking, blood seeping through is fingers. It was satisfying, really, the pain that thrummed through him at that. Kisame would catch them. That piece of filth wouldn't take his precious brother away from him.

Sasuke's stomach had twisted at the sight of Kisame, but before he knew it, Naruto had tugged him round the corner and down another corridor. He couldn't remember ever running faster in his life. He was stumbling along, hardly even aware of anything going on around him, except for Naruto pulling him along, looking over his shoulder here and there to flash a grin at Sasuke. He felt more like he was flying than running, and he laughed wildly, Naruto's contagious merry spirit undeterred.

Laughing a little, Naruto tugged Sasuke into the door that lead down to the boiler rooms. "Hurry, he'll never manage to catch us down here!"

Not quite in control of his body, Sasuke stumbled along, allowing Naruto to drag him down into the boiler rooms. They flew through the smoke and heat, passing by bewildered trimmers and wheelbarrows of coal in a blur of sound and colour. He wondered where they could possible be headed, but he found he didn't much care; he would go anywhere Naruto cared to take him.

Naruto ran, clutching tight to the other man's hand, tugging him into one more room, closing the door and locking it behind them. There was absolutely no way that large dark man would ever find them here. They'd be safe.

Happy and relieved, Naruto lifted Sasuke into his arms and spun them around. "We're safe here," he promised.

Grinning and holding on tightly, Sasuke huddled close to Naruto as he glanced around the chilly, spacious storage area. His eyes fell on a sparkling new touring car which looked almost surreal, positioned in the middle of the floor. Flashing a smile at Naruto, he moved forward quickly, climbing into the upholstered seat and straightening his skirt, giving the other a regal look.

Quirking a brow, Naruto shook his head slowly with a smile and moved to follow Sasuke, sliding into the seat beside him. "Well, well, miss, isn't this compromising," he teased. "Think of how the ladies will talk"

Sasuke's grin widened and he reached up, all but dragging Naruto down until their lips were almost touching. "Mmm, let them talk," he murmured before pushing their mouths together, kissing Naruto with the same unbridled passion they had shared before.

Naruto groaned softly, leaning into Sasuke and returning the kiss with equal passion, his whole body hot with want for the other."M-mm..." he panted softly. It washed over him again, that need he had felt before for Sasuke. Only him...

With a contented sigh, Sasuke leaned back, pulling Naruto down so the other boy was on top of him. All the while he kept their lips pressed together, moving, tasting.

Shifting on the seat so that he hovered over the other man kissing him deeper, his tongue sliding into the other's mouth slowly. "Mm..." he moaned softly. It made him so hot inside... touching Sasuke... kissing Sasuke...

With a soft groan Sasuke finally pulled back, resting his head against the plush seat and looking deep into Naruto's eyes. It was almost foreign to him, being with someone like this, who made him feel for the first time like he was truly alive. It was almost overwhelming, 

and he could tell that the other boy was nervous too. They were both plunging into something entirely new, and Sasuke for one was all too willing to jump. "Put your hands on me, Naruto," he whispered, breathing against the other's lips.

Shuddering lightly, Naruto closed his eyes to calm himself, bracing against the storm raging inside of him. "Y-you... are you sure?" he whispered huskily. "I don't know how this is... supposed to work, but I want to touch you, Sasuke..."

Throat very dry, Sasuke swallowed, chest pushing against Naruto's with every breath. "I'm sure," he murmured, stroking the blonde hair and ruddy cheeks. "This is new for me, too... In a different way, but...we'll get through it together, hm? Just..." He reached down slowly, taking Naruto's hand and gently guiding the fingertips along his cheekbone, trailing down his throat. "Touch me..."

Groaning softly, Naruto's fingers moved slowly down Sasuke's body, feeling the hard, taut muscles through the thin slip of a dress as he crushed their lips together, kissing Sasuke with as much hunger as he'd ever felt, his other hand taking the other man's hand, pressing it against his chest as well.

Sasuke gasped softly against Naruto's lips, heart fluttering as he found his fingers pressed against the fabric of the other boy's shirt. Making a low impatient sound, he began to undo the buttons, sliding his hands within and trailing them over the warm flesh. Street life had made Naruto thin but sinewy, the muscles hard and smooth beneath Sasuke's fingers.

Naruto panted softly, pressing himself lightly against Sasuke's hands. "I want to touch you... everywhere," he whispered, fingers moving slowly downward to brush against Sasuke's groin through the dress.

A shiver moved through Sasuke's body at the hesitant touch between his legs, and he made a soft, urgent noise, reaching down and taking hold of Naruto's hand once more, moving it underneath his skirt so it was pressed against his thigh. He wanted to feel the other's touch over his bare skin, the loving caress he'd never experienced before but so longed for. "Nn...touch me everywhere, Naruto... I want to feel you..."

It felt like his hand was on fire, and Naruto slid it up Sasuke's thigh, brushing against the other man's length lightly. He'd thought maybe it would be weird, but he'd been so, so, so wrong. It felt good... hard at his touch, and it was perfect. "G-god... you feel perfect," he breathed.

"Nnn..." Sasuke tilted back his head, craning his neck and closing his eyes, focusing on the touch of Naruto's fingers against him. The other boy was gentle, hesitant, but his hands were never unsure--the skilled hands of an artist, roughened by work. "Nn, yes..." Fingers twining in the thick hair, he pushed the Naruto's head down with gentle insistence, goading the other's lips to his neck.

Breathing in the slightly musky scent of the other, Naruto moved his lips over Sasuke's throat lightly, 

nipping almost playfully as his fingers moved to wrap around the other man's length, stroking him very slowly, his grip loose.

"I'm making you hard..." he whispered, his voice almost surprised.

A pleasured smile spread on Sasuke's face and he arched his back, hands moving up Naruto's chest, pushing the now-unbuttoned shirt over his shoulders. "Nn, yes...you're making me feel so good..." he murmured, nudging the shirt the rest of the way off and trailing his hands over the warm flesh beneath. "I want to touch you, too..."

Nodding, Naruto shuddered at the sound of Sasuke's voice and moved his free hand down, untucking his unbuttoned shirt and fumbling with his belt. "Yes... fuck, yes, Sasuke... I want you to touch me..."

Wasting no time, Sasuke moved his hands down Naruto's body, his fingers never ceasing in their movement until they slipped into the front of the other man's trousers. He made to grasp Naruto's length and gasped softly in suprise; the other was definitely much larger than Itachi. Squirming a little, he wrapped his hand around as much of it as he could, teasing it with his fingers. "Nnn..."

Groaning softly, Naruto's eyes slid half closed, still moving his fingers over Sasuke's length. "T-that's good..." he breathed. "Your hand feels real good... damnit, Sasuke, I want to be with you... I _need _you."

Sasuke nodded, breathing heavily against Naruto's lips as he continued to stroke the other boy, sliding his fingers deftly up and down while his other hand caressed the whiskery cheek. "Then have me..." Very slowly, he reached down with his free hand, placing it upon Naruto's which was still moving with increasingly sureness over his length. Heart thumping a little quicker with nerves, he guided the other's hand between his legs, which he had spread as wide as he could within the confines of the touring car. His eyes moved up to give the other a meaningful look, one that was almost pleading.

Staring down at the other, Naruto's adams apple bobbed a little, his chest feeling almost impossibly tight. "I want... yes..." he murmured, his fingers moving down between Sasuke's legs, lightly caressing the curve of the other man's bottom. "Show me how... show me how to make you feel good."

Gasping a little, Sasuke pressed his lips briefly to Naruto's temple, just...loving the other so much in that moment. For once, he was not regarded as an object, tailored for another's pleasure. Naruto...wanted to pleasure _him_. "Just...do what your body tells you to," he murmured. He shifted slightly, guiding Naruto's fingers into the cleft of his ass, lips pressed against the other's jaw. "Touch me...inside me..."

Shuddering and nodding as he swallowed hard, Naruto kept his gaze even with the other's, pressing the tip of his finger inside of Sasuke. "A-ah... wow..." he breathed. "You're sure this is okay even if it's not... you're not... I mean... _slippery_?" He asked the question more out of necessity than anything, since, with his finger already partially inside of the other, he doubted he could stop to look for something that could help them. Sasuke felt, well, for lack of a more intelligent word, he felt amazing.  


Sasuke made a soft, strangled sound, both hands coming up to grip Naruto's bare shoulders as he squirmed slightly, trying to urge the other to move more quickly. "Nn, it's fine, it's just fine... Please...deeper."

Naruto almost groaned at the urgency in Sasuke's voice, and he pressed his finger deep inside of the other all the way to the second knuckle. "You're so tight inside," he whispered, moving his index finger in and out of Sasuke slowly. He'd had sex with women before, certainly, but nothing had ever made him feel this way before, and no woman had ever felt this way on the inside or seemed to need it as much as Sasuke did.

"Ah-ahh..." Head falling back against the cushion, Sasuke groaned, twisting his body underneath Naruto's. Already, it was so, so different from Itachi. Naruto's fingers were larger, rougher, hesitant but not gentle. Rough, but not in the same way Itachi was. He could hear the other boy's breath vibrating in his chest, sounding almost like a growl.

Naruto licked his lips, carefully pushing a second finger inside of the other man, watching him as intently as possible. "I..." he whispered, licking his lips and leaning in to brush his lips lightly against Sasuke's throat, "I love the way you feel inside..."

Whimpering softly, Sasuke pressed another kiss against Naruto's cheek, groaning and arching his back as the other's fingers prodded deep inside his body. "I...god...Naruto...I need you... Don't want to wait, just...please..."

Shuddering again, Naruto's eyes slid closed a moment before he shifted over the other, eyes catching Sasuke's, watching as the fading light of the boiler room was reflected in the dark depths. "You're sure, right?" he murmured, pulling his fingers from Sasuke and spreading the man's legs. "Please... tell me that you're sure, Sasuke."

Sasuke answered by pushing his lips firmly against Naruto's shifting so he could twine his arms about the other's neck, pulling him close. He leaned back, curling a leg around the blonde boy's hip and breathing deeply. He couldn't remember ever being more sure about anything in his life.

Returning the kiss, Naruto shifted, positioning himself and drawing in a shaking breath. He didn't want to hurt Sasuke, but there was just... no way this wasn't going to hurt the boy. "I love you," he breathed, pushing inside of Sasuke in one hard movement, a soft cry escaping him.

A muffled groan tore from Sasuke's throat as he was penetrated, and he clenched his teeth tightly, gripping Naruto's shoulders with bruising tenacity. "I--ahh--" It hurt; Naruto was huge by any standards, and this was all moving so fast, he couldn't possible have time to adjust, but-- He wasn't a little girl, he wasn't a doll, and the sharp pain in his body was a powerful reminder of just how alive he was. "L-love you...Naruto...please, _move_..."  


Nodding, Naruto gnawed on his bottom lip, trying to get his hormones under control, the fire building at the base of his spine almost too hot to stand. "Y-yeah... f-fuck... I'm moving," he whispered pulling out almost all of the way before shoving back inside. It really was so much more than he'd ever felt. He'd never in his entire life felt pleasure like this. Not with a woman, and he'd never imagined that it would be another man causing the flashes of white behind his eyelids.

"Aah!" A sharp cry tore from Sasuke's throat and he clawed at Naruto's shoulders and back, wriggling his hips, adjusting to the other's size as best he could. He lifted his legs slightly, wrapping them both about Naruto's hips and just _riding_. "G-god...harder..."

Naruto groaned, his breath catching a little as he nodded. He couldn't speak, could barely think... he just wanted to -feel- this. Sasuke was so tight, so perfect... so everything that he'd wanted in his entire life. "A-aah...!" As best as he could, Naruto began to move harder inside of the other, pushing in and out of Sasuke a little faster as the hunger began to take him over.

A series of small whimpers escaped Sasuke's throat, and he leaned back, dragging Naruto's face down so he could kiss Naruto hungrily, moaning into the other's mouth. His legs around Naruto's waist created the perfect angle, and every thrust pushed up against his prostate, Naruto's length filling him in a way he'd never experienced. He rocked his hips, losing himself completely, feeling like there was an explosion rising underneath his skin, all over his body. "Oh god...Naruto...this..._fuck_..."

Panting, hard Naruto moved harder and faster into Sasuke, his whole body shaking with the force of it. He really didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to last. The sensations moving through him were so different, unlike anything that he'd ever even dreamed he'd feel. It was like electricity was rushing through him, and it felt so good it almost hurt. "I'm so... so... Sasuke..." he groaned. "I'm going to come inside of you. Fuck... I'm going to come so damn hard inside of you..."

Sasuke moaned softly, and pulled Naruto against him, holding on tightly as he felt his body begin to tense with the first signs of orgasm. He cried out, burying his face in Naruto's shoulder as it hit him uncharacteristically fast and hard, his entire body shaking with the force of it. He'd never came like this before, without any stimulation other than the other boy pounding relentlessly into his body. He shuddered, the waves of pleasure seemingly endless.

The feeling of Sasuke's body tightening around his length made Naruto cry out loudly, the sound bouncing around the small car as he thrust inside as hard as he could, eyes focused intently on Sasuke as he came as well, spilling hot and hard into the other. "Sasuke... Sasuke..."

Almost delirious, Sasuke lay back, holding tightly to Naruto as the other came forcefully inside of him. Chest rising and falling heavily, he clung with his arms and legs, pulling Naruto down so their sweaty bodies were pressed together. "You're shaking," he whispered, stroking the damp hair.

Swallowing hard Naruto nodded. "I'm okay... I'll be fine," he whispered, resting his cheek against the other man's chest, closing his eyes. "I can hear your heart beating... I can -feel- it."

Smiling, utterly content, Sasuke held Naruto's head close against his chest, stroking his hair, cherishing him. He was so close...so ready to leave everything, to be with Naruto forever, but...there was still one thing. One last stepping stone, one last barrier separating his world from Naruto's. He closed his eyes for a moment, just holding onto the other, taking a few deep breaths. "Naruto," he said finally. "There's something you should know..."


	7. Chapter 7

The air was stuffy and silent but for the sound of their mingled breaths, the windows heavily fogged, shielding them entirely. Sasuke lay back, cradling Naruto's head in his arms, idly stroking the short, messy hair. His heart had quickened, his stomach tightening. They had got this far, and it would be all too easy to go on like this, escaping reality forever, but... Sasuke just couldn't carry the weight of any more secrets.

Naruto blinked up at Sasuke, still enjoying the feel of his cheek resting against Sasuke's chest. He could hear the other man's heart beating and it lulled him into a sense of comfort. "What is it...?" he whispered huskily.

Taking a deep breath before the plunge, Sasuke closed his eyes, ceasing the motion of his fingers through Naruto's hair. "It's...it's about me. And why I dress like a woman. And...about Itachi. Naruto...he isn't my fiance. It's all just a front, created to conform to some standard of propriety."

Frowning a little, Naruto stared up at the other, shaking his head slowly. "I don't understand..." he said slowly. "He touches you and kisses you, and he says that he's in love with you. Is he just your lover, then?"

Shame burning all through his body, Sasuke looked away from Naruto, suddenly feeling as though he were being choked. "H-he--" he struggled to speak, his throat constricted. "He is...my elder brother. The only person in my family who's still alive. My parents...they died, when I was very young. He's all I have left."

Naruto's body tensed almost painfully as he stared at the other, shaking his head slowly, blue eyes focussed on Sasuke intently. "I don't... understand..." he said slowly, shaking his head a little more. This didn't make any sense... "I saw him touching you..."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Sasuke forced himself not to break down, though his eyes were already prickling. He could already feel Naruto slipping away. "He does touch me. He started doing it...when I was very young. You see, I...we were not always this wealthy. Itachi worked very hard so he could take me in. By dressing like this...and letting him do what he will with me... It was all I could offer him, for everything he has sacrificed to keep me from being sent off to an orphanage." A tear rolled down his cheek and he scrubbed it away frantically, still looking determinedly away from Naruto. "This...must disgust you. I understand."

An anger began to build inside of Naruto, his whole body hot with it as he began to sit up, staring at Sasuke. "He... touched you since you were younger?" he asked, his voice shaking. He'd never felt so angry in his entire life. Never. Not even when he'd found out about his parents, not even when he'd lost his house, his money, his car, his everything.

Fear began to build inside of Sasuke; he was sure now that he had ruined any chance that he and Naruto had. He'd been a fool, to think that he could ever live a normal life, survive even a moment outside his brother's hold. "Yes... Naruto, I...I know it's unforgivable, and blasphemous, and I know God will condemn me for it... I've accepted it. I told you..." He swallowed hard, covering his eyes with his hand. "My path was laid out for me...long ago."

Naruto shook his head, and he reached out, grabbing at Sasuke's chin, turning the other's face towards him. "I'll kill him," he growled softly. "For taking away from you something he had no right to. You're not his property. You're not his lover... you're his brother. I'm you're lover. I love you. I'll kill him before I let him touch you again," he said furiously.

Sasuke's eyes sprang open and he stared at Naruto, hardly believing what he was hearing. The other had professed the antithesis of what he'd been expecting in so short a time that his emotions simply could not keep up--the tears were still there, just as uncontrolled, just as powerful. Simply too overwhelmed to speak, he reached out with trembling arms, looking almost pleadingly at the other.

Naruto's arms came around Sasuke, holding him tightly as he kissed Sasuke slowly on the mouth. "Mm, I love you. I love you, love you, love you," he said fervently. "I'm not going to let that sorry excuse for a human being touch you for the rest of your life."

Shaking, Sasuke huddled close, holding onto Naruto with his arms and legs, breathing in his scent, loving him. Loving life. Loving everything, if just for a moment. One blissful, never-ending moment. "Thank you...Naruto. Thank you..."

--

Sasuke could picture the look on Kisame's face when he and the other stewards found the empty Renault--fogged-up windows and all--and he laughed out loud as he and Naruto emerged on deck, hands joined, not wanting to be apart for even a moment. Smile unwavering, he caught his breath, turning toward Naruto and locking his arms about the other's neck, huddling close.

Naruto spun Sasuke around in a circle as he held their bodies together, chuckling as he smiled brightly. "So, princess, what should we do now?"

Laughing and holding on tight, Sasuke looked up at the other, reaching up to gently brush aside a stray lock of golden hair. "Let's run off together," he murmured. "I've already decided. When the ship docks...I'm getting off with you."

Breath catching in his throat, Naruto's smile grew bigger, and he kissed the other, holding him tighter. "You promise?" he breathed, rocking them together. The thought that he'd be getting off of this boat with someone he could actually be with made him feel heady.

Sasuke kissed back fiercely, sealing the promise, huddling closer when he felt a rush of cold air at his back. He parted very slowly, almost too wrapped up in the other, so much that he very nearly missed a flash of white in his peripheral. Alarmed, he spun around, just in time to see a massive formation of ice in the distance, growing closer with each passing moment.

The ship was headed straight for it.

"N-Naruto--what is that?" he gasped, fingers clutching at the other man's jacket. He'd never seen anything like it before, and judging by the sudden shouts carrying from the crow's nest above, it was something dangerous.

Shaking his head, Naruto clutched at Sasuke, tugging him backwards as fast as he could, fear washing over him as the boat scraped against the large iceburg, the whole boat shuddering and creaking as huge pieces of ice showered the deck. "It's an iceburg!" he shouted.

The resounding crunch of ice striking steel was deafening, and Sasuke watched in terror as the massive thing lurched past, moving back into the shadows. Still holding tightly to Naruto, he felt the tremors pass and glanced over at the side of the boat, where chunks of ice were scattered everywhere. "Do you think...the ship is damaged?" he said faintly.

Naruto shook his head, holding Sasuke a little tighter to his body. "It wasn't that much of a bump," he said slowly, sounding a little unsure. "I'm sure we'll be okay..."

Nodding, Sasuke held on tight, not quite able to shake the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. "We should probably find someone and ask them," he said shakily, swallowing hard. "Perhaps warn the others..."

Tugging Sasuke a little further away from the ice that was now being kicked around by a few teenaged boys, Naruto shook his head. "I... we can try to find someone," he said slowly. He wasn't sure what exactly was going on, or how bad it was, really.

Swallowing hard and nodding resolutely, Sasuke grasped Naruto's hand, sweeping up the stairs from the well deck. Three men were clustered near the entrance, talking in low, urgent voices. Heart pounding uncomfortably, Sasuke climbed over the locked gate, catching sight of the captain rounding the corner from the outside stair. They passed Sasuke and Naruto without a glance, their expressions grim. Sasuke's spirits plummeted; this was no mere bump.

Naruto's expression tightened a little at the look on the captain's face and he listened intently to what they were saying in hushed voices. He'd become accustomed to having to listen to older people's conversations this way since he was a lot younger. This was definitely, definitely not good. This was... the worst that could have happened. Face incredibly pale, he turned back to Sasuke. "We... this is bad," he whispered.

Dark, astute eyes moved between Naruto's face and the captain's, and Sasuke bit his lip, hand tightening around Naruto's. "We must warn the others," he said in a low voice. "Itachi, I...I have to tell him." He looked at Naruto urgently, begging the other to understand. "He's still my brother."

Shaking his head, Naruto held Sasuke in place, his face looking a little afraid. "That'll make it worse..." he said quietly, frowning a bit.

The hand that wasn't held fast in Naruto's reached up, caressing the blonde boy's face gently as its owner gave him a determined look. "Come with me, Naruto," he insisted, the strength of his love for the other evident in his deep dark eyes. "I jump, you jump...right?"

Sighing a little, Naruto leaned in, kissing Sasuke softly on the mouth. "Yeah, yeah, I know..." he said slowly. "This is just going to be a long night."

Sasuke kissed back firmly, relieved and more than a little frightened. "I know," he whispered, pulling back and locking eyes with Naruto. "But we'll get through it together. Come on."


	8. Chapter 8

Hand firmly locked in Naruto's, Sasuke walked through the B-Deck foyer and into the corridor, making his way toward his brother's cabin. "We'll just tell Itachi what happened," he assured the other. "We don't have to stay."

Standing in the hallway as if waiting for them was Kisame, a foreboding presence as usual. He gave them a toothy, shark-like grin, reaching out to brush his fingers against Sasuke's arm. "We've been looking for you, miss," he said in a simpering voice that made Sasuke shiver. The tall man ushered them along, his other hand reaching into his coat and pulling out the Heart of the Ocean necklace. Moving in accordance with Itachi's orders, he slipped the diamond into Naruto's coat pocket, before quickly settling his hand on the small of Sasuke's back.

Scowling a little, Naruto shook his head a little, tugging Sasuke a little closer to him. "He's with me," he said firmly, holding Sasuke tighter. "I'd appreciate you keeping you dirty hands off of him."

He definitely wasn't about to let some lowlife put his grimy hands all over Sasuke. Not now that he had him.

Still smiling, Kisame pulled back, nodding his head cordially. "Of course," he said simply, pulling back and walking with them the rest of the distance to Itachi's suite. Sasuke kept silent, frowning slightly, a little suspicious of the valet's uncharacteristically amiable attitude.

Itachi stood just inside of his suite, his arms crossed over his chest as he tapped his foot on the ground. His brother was taking far too long to get back to him. He wasn't just... going to let this happen.

Naruto held tighter to Sasuke's hand, leaning in to whisper in the other's ear. "We could... run away right now, you know..."

Swallowing, Sasuke shook his head, heart thumping hard in his chest. This wasn't going to be easy. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door, stepping into the suite. "Itachi...?" he said softly, clinging to Naruto's hand tightly.

Itachi glanced between the three entering his rooms, eyes narrowing when he caught sight of their entwined hands. "Sasuke. I've been waiting for you."

Sasuke's heart began to pound a little faster, his eyes darting around the room. To his confusion, the master at arms and two other stewards were there, all of whom appeared rather agitated. He swallowed, fixing his gaze upon his brother. "Itachi, something very serious has happened..."

Making a slightly offended sound, Itachi nodded. "You're right. Something very serious has happened. Two things very important to me have disappeared this evening. Now that one is back, I'm rather sure of where to find the other. Search him."

Naruto blinked, his eyes widening as he took a half step back. This was crazy! There was no way these people could really think that he'd taken anything.

Completely flabbergasted, Sasuke stared as the two stewards patted Naruto down, pulled off his jacket and began searching the pockets. "This is absurd!" he exclaimed. "We're in the middle of an emergency and you-"

He froze. Kisame had reached into the pocket of Naruto's coat and found nothing less than the Heart of the Ocean necklace, which he presented to Itachi smugly. Sasuke's eyes were wide and he shook his head, stepping back towards his brother. "I-it can't be..."

Itachi's brows drew together, and he crossed his arms. "That's it, that's mine. I want him arrested!"

Naruto shook his head, eyes wide and frantic. What the fuck was going on? There was no way... he had put that back, he was sure of it!! "Sasuke... Sasuke... I promise you that I didn't do this! You know me better than this, Sasuke!! Don't you believe this!"

Shaking his head, Sasuke wracked his mind, trying to make sense of this. "It couldn't be...I was with him the entire time..."

Itachi wore a look of disgust, shaking his head. "It would be easy enough for a professional. Perhaps he did it while you were putting your clothes back on," he said scathingly.

Naruto looked frantic as they began to tug him out of the room, his wrists cuffed together. "N-no, Sasuke... don't believe this! Don't you believe this! They put it in my pocket!"

The master at arms swiftly handcuffed Naruto while Kisame inspected the jacket. With a smirk, he said, "It isn't even his pocket. See the label? Property of A.L. Ryerson. Was that not reported stolen this morning?"

"No..." Sasuke murmured, shaking his head again and again. He felt hurt, betrayed and utterly confused. How could this have happened? He looked up at Naruto, distress evident in his eyes as they begged for some sort of explanation.

Shaking his head again, trying to struggle away from the men holding him, Naruto stared at Sasuke, his chest tightening at the look on the other's face. "N-no, Sasuke... I didn't... I mean, I was going to return it you know I didn't do this! Sasuke!!"

Itachi sighed, taking the jewel from one of the men as the blond boy was dragged out of his room. "It's all right, Sasuke. Everyone makes mistakes," he said coldly, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You're safe now."

Disbelief turned to despair, and a tear rolled down Sasuke's cheek. Not wanting to be touched, he shrugged Itachi's hand off his shoulder, stepping away from his brother.

Eyes blazing angrily, Itachi shook his head, stepping closer to his brother and pulling back his hand to slap the other hard across the face. "You are the little slut, aren't you?" he spat angrily, growing more furious as the seconds past and he grabbed the other's shoulders, shaking Sasuke. "Look at me, you whore!"

Sasuke's head had jerked to the side with the force of Itachi's slap, and he froze in place, staring blankly forward. The sharp pain in his jaw was nothing compared to the dull, throbbing ache in his heart.

At that moment, an urgent knocking sounded from the door and a steward poked his head in, face pale and distressed. "Sir, I've been told to ask you to please put on your lifebelt, and for you and the lady to come up to the boat deck."

Dark brows drew together, and Itachi shook his head, frowning darkly. "Get out. We're busy!" he said firmly.

With a heavy sigh the steward stepped inside, striding past the pair of them to tug a pair of lifebelts from the shelf overhanging the dresser. "I apologize for the inconvenience, but it's captain's orders. Here you are, miss." He extended a lifebelt to Sasuke, mistaking the boy's heartbroken expression for one of fear.

Shaking his head, Itachi gave the other a furious glare, grabbing his life vest from him. "This is damn ridiculous," he spat, grabbing Sasuke's arm and tugging him into the hallway. "Come now, little Sasuke, we're not done yet."

Clutching his life vest in one hand, Sasuke allowed himself to be dragged out of the suite, his silk skirts trailing behind him. He felt something like a battered doll--played with, cherished and just as easily forgotten.

--

The master at arms' office was silent but for the caress of metal on wood, as Kisame sat at the desk, placing a single .45mm bullet on its surface and watching it roll off the side into his hand. Smirking, he glanced over at the thief, who was currently cuffed to a steel pipe, and then at the window, which was half submerged in water. Raising a brow, he caught the bullet once more, sighing lightly.

"You know...I do believe this ship will sink," he said softly, almost like an afterthought.

Naruto glared at the dark-skinned man, shaking his head slowly as he sat uncomfortably in position. He didn't know why Sasuke didn't believe him. He thought... that there was something between them, but 

instead all he could see was his eyes as he'd stared at Naruto. Chest tightening almost painfully, he shook his head. If Sasuke really didn't believe him... then maybe he was better off going down with the ship.

A feral grin spread on Kisame's face at the boy's dejected look, and he stood swiftly, crossing the room with an expression of detached amusement. "Oh yes, and before I forget...I've been asked to give you a small token of appreciation..."

Without warning he slammed his fist forward, burying it in Naruto's abdomen with a loud crunch. "..._Compliments of Uchiha Itachi_."

Naruto doubled over a little, his eyes closing tightly as he shifted in pain, letting out a sharp gasp of pain. "N-nngh... fuck," he groaned, glaring over at the larger man through blond bangs. Fucking assholes.

--

It was unlike anything Sasuke had ever seen. The deck foyer was absolutely swarming with people, all dressed in bedclothes and lifebelts--half looking absolutely dazed, the other irritated and angry. It was truly surreal; everywhere he looked he could see officers and stewards struggling to explain the situation to the confused passengers, the air of tension and unease made even more bizarre by the sound of the string band playing to the lively tune of 'Alexander's Ragtime Band'.

Sasuke's eyes darted around the bodies surrounding him, watching as droves of people left for the deck, and he knew that they were headed for the lifeboats. This was truly serious.

Itachi shook his head, glancing around at the surrounding area, dark eyes narrowed slightly. "What in the holy hell is going on here?" he asked, shaking his head slowly. It was as though some kind of mad chaos had taken over. "Goddamn English," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Do they need to do everything by the book?" He wanted nothing more than a glass of brandy and the opportunity to properly punish his brother.

Moving slowly through the foyer, Hatake Kakashi's breath caught in his throat. These people were his responsibility aboard his ship, and half of them... at least half of them were going to die this evening.

Eyes still frantically roving over the area, Sasuke gasped when he caught sight of Kakashi, the ship's designer. Not about to miss this opportunity for answers, he released his brother's hand, dashing over and intercepting the man, an urgent look on his face. It was hard to believe that only a few hours earlier he and Itachi had eaten lunch in the other's company, pleasantly discussing the grandeur of the remarkable ship.

"Please, sir," he begged. "I saw the iceberg...I saw it strike the ship, and I see it in your eyes. You must tell me the truth."  


Shaking his head, the silver-haired man gave the other an apologetic look. "This ship... will sink," he said in a hushed voice. "In an hour or so... this will all be at the bottom of the Atlantic."

Staring blankly at the other man, Itachi shook his head. "My God... the Titanic? Sinking?"

Swallowing hard, Sasuke kept his eyes firmly fixed on Kakashi, his jaw set. It would do no good to panic, especially since he knew that so the majority of the other passengers saw this as merely a precaution, an annoying interruption. "You are...certain of this?" he said in a hushed voice.

Nodding, Kakashi kept his mismatched gaze on Sasuke, his heart beating rapidly. "Absolutely. Tell only who you must and get to a boat quickly. You remember... what I said about the boats, don't you?"

Sasuke's chest tightened, his eyes widening as he recalled what the man had mentioned at lunch earlier that day. In an effort to keep the deck clear of clutter, only a few lifeboats had been assigned to the ship--only half as many as they'd need to deliver all the passengers to safety. Face pale, the boy nodded slowly, stepping away from Kakashi. "Thank you, sir," he said softly.

Itachi shook his head, holding his life vest more firmly as he reached for his brother, tugging him out of the foyer and onto the deck. "We'd better get on the lifeboats. I'm assuming they'll be seated according to class. We'll be sure to get on one."

Snapping out of his daze, Sasuke stared at his brother, shaking his head slowly. "You...!" Angrily, he pulled his arm from the other's grasp. "Don't you understand? The water is freezing, and there aren't enough boats! Half the people on this ship are going to die!"

Shrugging a little, Itachi watched his brother carefully. "Not the better half," he said simply, glancing out towards the water momentarily.

Color burst into the black sky, momentarily illuminating Sasuke's stunned countenance as rocket after rocket was launched into the night. It had suddenly hit him, with the force and energy of a thunderbolt. Naruto was third class. There was no way he'd make it. Overcome, he staggered slightly, away from his brother, who stood there still and calm, a maddeningly smug look on his face. Disgust made its way into the turbid mix of emotions moving through Sasuke, and he shook his head, staring at his brother.

"You...unimaginable bastard."

Dark brows drew together as Itachi watched his brother, a small smirk still lingering on his lips. "Get on the boat, Sasuke. Get on the boat _right now_."

Something else was moving Sasuke, some unseen force that disregarded all logic, the same force that had nearly caused him to jump that night, that had sent him falling into the strange and nonsensical--

into Naruto. He stepped back, shaking his head over and over. "No."

Scowling darkly, Itachi reached out for his brother, shaking his head and tugging the boy a little closer to him. "Where are you going? To him? Is that it? To be a whore to that piece of trash?"

Sasuke bore his teeth, wrenching his arm back, struggling to free himself. "I'd rather be his whore than your 'wife'!" he spat, the truth finally spilling out, something like a bird taking flight and ripping from his chest, stealing into the night.

Fury swept through Itachi and he squeezed his brother's wrist tighter, tugging him closer. "Don't you dare speak to me that way, Sasuke. I'm the only thing you've ever had. The only thing you ever will have. I am your future!!"

Stumbling forward with the force of his brother's hold, Sasuke struggled more violently, bruising his arm against Itachi's grasp. His efforts were proving fruitless, so in a final act of desperation he sucked in a breath, gathering as much saliva in his mouth as he could before spitting at his brother, hitting him square in the face.

Staring at the boy, his eyes wide, Itachi's lips turned in disgust. "You little piece of shit," he growled, wiping the mucous from his face and stepping closer to Sasuke. "I swear to god that I'll take away everything you've ever had!"

"No," Sasuke said sternly, backing away. "Not this time." Without another word he spun around, moving as fast as he could through the crowd, shoving people away as he passed, turning his back on Itachi for good.

He had to find Naruto.


	9. Chapter 9

It was pandemonium. Sasuke was jostled about by the crowd, the swarms of people clamoring to get into a lifeboat. He heard men shouting something about women and children being seated first, but he didn't care about any of that. He had to find Naruto, but he hadn't the faintest idea where he could be.

He pushed his way into the corridor leading out from the deck foyer, and gasped when he saw Kakashi checking the stateroom doors for any stragglers. Panting, Sasuke caught up with him, face drained of colour. "Oh, thank God... Please sir, where would the master at arms take someone under arrest?"

Shaking his head, silver brows drew together as Kakashi lay his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "What are you doing here? You need to get on a lifeboat, Sasuke!"

Sasuke expected this. His jaw set, he gave the ship's designer a firm look. "I'm doing this with or without your help, sir," he insisted, before his face fell slightly. "But without, it will take longer. Please..."

Sighing softly, Kakashi lowered his hands from Sasuke's shoulders. "All right, well... Take the elevator to the very bottom, go left, down the crewman's passage and then make a right. And Sasuke... please, be careful, all right? Hurry and get to the boats after that."

"Bottom, left, right. I've got it," Sasuke said breathlessly, nodding his thanks before turning his back on the man, running as fast as he could toward the elevators. The operator stood before him, blocking his way and shaking his head somberly.

"I'm sorry, miss, the lifts are closed--"

Making a frustrated sound, Sasuke grabbed hold of the man, shoving him back into the lift with strength that was less than womanly. "I'm no fucking woman, goddamnit! Take me down, right now!"

Terrified, the operator fumbled to close the gate and started the lift, which lurched as it descended to the decks below.

--

Swallowing hard, Naruto glanced around the room. He'd been noticing the water level rising as the night proceeded, getting higher and higher almost touching him now. "O-oi...! Can anyone out there hear me!?" he yelled as loudly as he could, banging his handcuffs as loudly against the pole, the sharp metal digging into his skin, a little blood falling down his forearm.

"Help!! Can anyone help me!?"

--

Through the wrought iron door of the elevator Sasuke watched the decks fly past, until the lift slowed, 

coming to a stop. With frightening suddenness a torrent of icy water flooded through, swirling around his legs. Both he and the operator shrieked, and Sasuke threw himself forward, clawing the door open and stepping out into the river of water which was once a corridor. He heard the lift lurch back into movement and disappear, leaving him utterly alone.

Taking a deep breath, he lifted his floor-length skirt and began to trudge down the hallway, the cold of the water numbing his legs a little more with each step. Breathing heavily, he forced himself to concentrate on Kakashi's instructions.

"Left, crew passage...right, right...right..."

He turned down the corridor, and was met with darkness and absolute solitude. There were doors on each side. Which one could it possibly be? Desperately, he shouted as loudly as he could, "_Naruto_! NARUTO!"

Pulling hard on the pipe, Naruto slid back and crashed back on the stool, shaking his head. This was it. He was going to die here, alone on this stupid boat. Sighing softly, he lowered his head, resting it on the pipe.

It took only a moment for the low calling of a voice that was so, so familiar to reach his ears, and he lifted his head, blue eyes widening. It couldn't be... surely he was hallucinating now...

"Sasuke!! Sasuke I'm in here! Sasuke!!"

Heart leaping so high it hurt, Sasuke spun around, scrambling toward the source of the voice. He continued to call out Naruto's name, splashing his way toward the door before wrenching it open, causing a wave of water rushing into the room. "Naruto!"

Naruto's breath caught in his throat, and he stared at the door, pulling his cuffs at the pole again. "I'm here, I'm here, babe, I'm here, right here!!" He'd never felt a rush of desperation quite like this before.

Letting out a small cry, Sasuke stumbled forward, skirt dragging behind him in the cold water as he practically threw himself at Naruto, hugging him tightly. "Oh, Naruto... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." He was so happy to see the other he could almost cry.

Pressing kisses all over the side of Sasuke's face, Naruto shook his head. He wished more than anything that he could wrap his arms around the other man and hold him, tell him everything was going to be okay...

"That guy... Kisame, he put it in my pocket," he mumbled breathlessly. "I swear, Sasuke... I swear..."

Sasuke shook his head, holding Naruto closer, drowning in the warmth of the other. "I know, I know...oh 

god..." He pulled back reluctantly, hands moving to cup Naruto's cheeks. "What should I do? How can I get you free...?"

Naruto leaned in, kissing Sasuke softly on the mouth once before gesturing towards the cabinet. "Check there, in those drawers. It should be a little brass one."

Nodding, Sasuke leaned in, kissing Naruto back with barely contained passion. He tore himself away, wading toward the cabinet and throwing open the drawers, searching frantically.

Shivering a little, Naruto licked his lips, tasting Sasuke on his lips almost hungrily. "How did you find out it wasn't me?" he asked, eyeing the other boy carefully. He'd missed Sasuke, and they'd only been apart an hour or two. He didn't know what he'd do without Sasuke...

"I didn't," Sasuke replied honestly, pausing his search for a moment to glance back at Naruto. "I just realised I already knew." He smiled softly, allowing himself a moment to get lost in those beautiful eyes again before tearing himself away, setting about to ransack the room. He tore open cabinets, yanked out drawers and scoured cupboards, but there was no key to be found. "There aren't any keys!"

Swallowing hard, Naruto shook his head, sighing heavily. "I... okay, Sasuke. Listen to me, okay? You need to go for help..."

Sasuke bit his lip, nodding, unable to part himself from Naruto just yet. He splashed forward, throwing his arms about the other boy again, holding him desperately. "I'll be right back," he promised.

Nodding, Naruto pressed his cheek against Sasuke's. "Okay... I love you. Just be as fast as you can, all right? We have to get off of this boat. It's going to sink, I think."

Something tightened in Sasuke's chest and he nodded, wrenching himself away from Naruto and pressing a kiss to the other's mouth. "I love you too. I'll be quick...I promise."

--

The water was almost two feet deep, chilling Sasuke to the bone as he swam through the corridor, crawling his way up a stairwell to the next deck. Horrible noises sounded from all over the corridor, the groan of stressing metal like the cry of a mourning god. Heart pounding, he climbed to the next deck, which had not flooded yet. Unimpeded he staggered along, desperate to find another face in the twisting, bleak corridors.

"Hello? Somebody? Can anyone hear me, hello?"

Silence. Dazed, he continued forward, turning and running along another corridor. The hall sloped downward, the margin of the water creeping toward him. He heard a distinct splashing sound and 

dashed toward it, his heart leaping when he saw it was a steward.

"Please, we need help, there's--" he began, but was only pushed aside as the man tore past her, fleeing to the stairwell beyond.

It was like a nightmare. All alone, Sasuke fell hopelessly against a wall, surrounded by the terrifying echoes reverberating throughout the hull. The lights flickered once then died, plunging him into total darkness, and he had never been more frightened in his entire life. He closed his eyes, thinking of Naruto, and the courage the other boy had taught him to recognize within himself, and pressed forward. The lights blinked alive around him as if recognizing his determination, and he plowed along, noticing a glass case against the opposite wall containing an axe. Grabbing the firehose beside it, he swung it forward, breaking the glass. It shattered, sprinkling into the water below, and he seized the axe, staggering back toward the stairwell with it.

He gasped. The water had risen, flooding the bottom five steps. He took a deep breath, plunging into the water and gasping as it swallowed his entire lower body, stopping at his waist. Grimacing with pain, he trudged forward, holding the axe above his head, the freezing water like knives scraping against his flesh. Just a few more feet...

Naruto was fighting against the water that continued to rise, now splashing up against his stool. It was cold and he was stuck, and the only thing he could think about was that he just had to wait. Sasuke was coming back for him. His Sasuke. His perfect, beautiful Sasuke... Shivering a little, he climbed up as high as he could, practically hugging the pole now.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried as he stumbled the rest of the way back into the room, brandishing the axe. "Will this work?"

Shivering a little, Naruto stared at the axe, his teeth moving over his bottom lip slowly. "Well... we're about to find out, aren't we?" he said with a breathless smile. He was just relieved that Sasuke had came back.

Carefully holding his terror at bay, Sasuke shuffled forward, lifting the axe and preparing to swing it down on the chain connecting Naruto's wrists.

Naruto positioned his hands as far apart as he could, the chain stretched taut across the pipe. He stayed that way only a moment before a thought crossed his mind. "W-wait... try a couple practice shots over there, okay?"

Stumbling a bit, Sasuke held back his swing, wide-eyed. "A-all right!" he cried, and carried the axe over to the cabinet. Crying out, he swung forward with all his might, burying the blade deep within the wooden door.

Nodding, Naruto attempted to give Sasuke the most encouraging smile he could manage. "That's good, that's really good, Sasuke! Now just... try to hit that same spot." This could turn out to be okay, after all!

Sasuke bit his lip and nodded, taking another deep breath and heaving the axe above his head, letting it fall hard against the cabinet. It landed four inches away from the target.

Breath catching in his throat, Naruto swallowed hard. "O-okay... that's, uh... enough practice. Let's do this, Sasuke. You can do it! I believe in you. Just hit as hard as you can. I trust you, babe..."

Whimpering softly, Sasuke nodded, slowly raising the axe above his head. He stared at his target, feeling his resolve falter a little more with each second. He shook himself, inhaling deeply and closing his eyes. The axe came down with a horrible clanking sound, and Sasuke froze, wincing as he gingerly opened his eyes.

Eyes squeezed tightly shut until he hear the clanging of the metal, Naruto peeked open on eye, breathing heavily in relief. "You did it, babe!" he said happily, lifting up both free hands. "Look, you did it!"

Slipping off of the stool his breath caught almost painfully. "S-shit... that's fucking cold," he groaned, lifting Sasuke into is arms shakily and kissing him hungrily on the mouth with all of the relief that he felt.

Sasuke wrapped his arms and legs around Naruto, clinging with all the strength he had left while he kissed back passionately. He kissed Naruto until he had no breath left, then reluctantly pulled away, gazing at the other intensely. "Let's get out of here."

Naruto nodded, pressing one last kiss to Sasuke's nose as he tangled their fingers together and tugged him out the door. "When this is over," he whispered softly with a smile on his lips. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week, babe."

Blushing, Sasuke clung to Naruto as they waded out the door, never wanting to be separated from the other again. "That sounds good to me," he said breathlessly. "And we'll get off together, just as we promised. We'll get through this..."

Nodding again, Naruto shivered a little in the cold water, stopping at the doorway. The water was so deep now... "C'mon, Sasuke, let's try to go through here. Take my hand... I promise, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, babe. Not while you're mine..." He was never going to let anything happen to Sasuke ever again. Not his Sasuke, not his precious, precious Sasuke. Not now that he finally had something to really _live _for.

Sasuke clung to Naruto's hand, hanging on as they stepped out into the corridor. The water was so deep...and so unimaginably cold. He could feel it rushing up underneath his skirt, chilling his flesh to the bone. Taking a deep breath he stepped toward the staircase leading to the upper level, and was shocked 

to see that only a fraction of it was visible, the rest completely submerged in icy water.

Shaking his head, Naruto stared at the almost entirely flooded stair way. That... wasn't going to work for them at all. "We have to find a different way!" he called loudly over the sound of rushing water. He was shivering so much by now that it was painful.

Glancing around, Naruto bit down on his bottom lip, dragging Sasuke with him. "Let's find somewhere... somewhere safe," he said slowly, chewing on his bottom lip as he held Sasuke against him. Everything was wet and it was cold, and he could barely see anything. It looked, though, like there wasn't anywhere else for them to go except up. "I don't know... where else..." he said slowly, glancing towards the dark-haired man. "You trust me, right?" he asked softly.

Heart pounding, Sasuke nodded without a thought, clinging fast to Naruto. He couldn't ever remember being colder in his entire life. His mind was doing all sorts of things to try to distract his body from how cold it was, and he recalled with a ghost of a smile the first time he and Naruto had met, and the other boy had described to him the very sensations he was feeling now.

Nodding slowly, Naruto swallowed hard. "We're going to have to go up that stairway anyways, okay?" he whispered softly. "It's going to be cold, but don't let go of my hand. I promise... as soon as I can, I'll warm you right up."

Sasuke bit his lip, eyeing the stairwell with a mixture of anxiety and dread. He couldn't think of anything he would rather do less than plunge into the same water that was currently slicing up his legs and torso, but...there was simply nothing else for it. "A-all right..."

Naruto took in a deep breath and lunged into the freezing cold water, tugging Sasuke along with him. It really was like a thousand knives stabbing painfully into his body, and he doubted that he'd be able to breathe, even if he was above the water. It hurt so bad... He'd experienced this before, but as his head came up from the water the only worry that he had was Sasuke... his Sasuke. He must be just as much in pain as Naruto was.

"S-Sasuke..." he said, his teeth chattering together a little. "Sasuke are you all right?"

Tears were burning in Sasuke's eyes, just as his whole body seized up, every bone in his body screaming with pain. He'd never felt anything more unbearable in his entire life. The very act of breathing was agony, and he held onto Naruto as tightly as he could, quite sure that he was about to die. "S-so cold--" he said mindlessly, eyes wide and glassy.

Chest tightening, Naruto leaned in, his lips shaking as he did his best to kiss at Sasuke's eyes. "I'm sorry, babe," he whispered. "I'm sorry, I'll get us out, okay? And then you'll get warm again. I promise..." he held the other man tightly against him a moment, sharing whatever body heat he had left with the other.  


Sasuke whimpered, huddling as close as he could, Naruto's words barely more than a drone in his ears. He just kept on clinging, thoroughly convinced that if he let go, he'd fall back into that hell and be lost forever.

Catching sight of the strong wooden door, Naruto pressed a chaste kiss to Sasuke's lips and released the other, lunging at the door with all of the strength he had until it cracked beneath the force of it.

Landing in a rather ungraceful position, Naruto turned to Sasuke. "C-Come on, Sasuke! Through here. It's not deep anymore!"

Dazed, Sasuke nodded and stumbled along, grabbing hold of Naruto's hand as they made their way down the lengthy passage toward the gate. He was surprised to see a swarm of steerage passengers blocking the way, large families clutching their luggage and looking dumbfounded. A number of other stragglers were clumped near the gate, and Sasuke lifted his head, trying to peer above their heads to see what was happening.

Among the stragglers was Kiba, whose eyes widened upon seeing Naruto. Crying out, he launched himself forward, elbowing his way through the crowd. "Naruto!"

Naruto blinked a little in surprise at the sight of his friend, enveloping him in a comfortable embrace. "Kiba! It's a relief to se you. Damn there are a lot of people down here. We've got to get al of the way up or we'll all be drowning in the salt water soon..."

A dark look came over Kiba's face and he shook his head. "There's no way out but this one, mate," he said somberly. "Bloody crew have us locked down here. They've sentenced us to death."

Shaking his head, Naruto glanced towards Sasuke, biting down on his bottom lip. He wasn't going to let Sasuke die down here in this shithole. "The boats are all going, Kiba, we have to get the fuck out of here right now! C'mon, there's got to be some way to break through the damn gate..."

The Irish boy stepped back, glancing helplessly about. Sasuke did the same, peering over the heads of the crowd until he spotted a bench nailed to the far wall. "There!" he cried, pointing to it.

Kiba gave Naruto a meaningful look, then pushed his way through the line of people, grabbing one end of the bench and gesturing to his friend. "Grab the other side, pull it up!"

Sasuke took it upon himself to gesticulate to the crowd, motioning for them to step aside. "Move aside, quickly! Make room!"

Nodding, Naruto rushed over to where his friend was standing, and pulled at the other end of the bench. Between the two of them and a few heaves, it finally came loose, and they moved closer to the 

gate. "C'mon, Kiba! We can get this shit going!"

Stepping back, Sasuke watched as the two boys struggled to move the bench, then launched himself forward, grabbing hold and using all the strength the had to help ram it into the gate. The combined force of the tree of them made short work of the iron gate, which ripped lose from its track and fell outward. Without warning the crowd poured forth, shoving past a bewildered steward as they made their way to their only chance at safety.

Relief washed over Naruto, and he grabbed for Sasuke's hand again. "Come on! Let's go, Sasuke!


	10. Chapter 10

The light of rockets exploding in the sky and the sound of countless panicked voices greeted Sasuke as he and Naruto emerged on deck, immediately jostled about by a swarm of terrified passengers. In the distance he could see the line of people waiting to be lowered down into the lifeboats, no longer separated by class. Sobbing women were torn away from their husbands, and confused children kissed their fathers good-bye to the tune of the string band, who kept on playing despite the pandemonium around them.

"Music to drown by," Kiba muttered to his right. "Now I know I'm in first class."

Tearing his eyes away from the surreal scene, Sasuke tugged on Naruto's arm, shaking his head. "They're running out of boats," he said urgently. "We...we're too late..."

Shaking his head, Naruto grabbed for Sasuke's hand, leaning in to kiss the other slowly on the mouth. "We're going to be okay..." he promised softly, glancing around.

"Sir! Sir are there any boats left!?" Naruto called loudly. The other responded in a voice that was hurried as they lowered another boat onto the water. "We have to go around the other side," he urged Sasuke.

Heart pounding, Sasuke nodded, grabbing hold of Naruto's hand and keeping close as he was pushed to and fro by the crowd. In the back of his mind, he wondered if Itachi had boarded a boat of his own yet. No doubt the crafty man would have found some way to secure safe passage off the ship.

Handing a few hundred dollar bills to the man, Itachi's face tightened a little. "We've got a deal, then?" he asked curtly.

The surprised looking man nodded slowly, his hand shaking a little. "Y-yes sir," he said slowly, "It's as you said."

Nodding in satisfaction, Itachi moved to stand in line for the boat, pleased that he was going to be rather safe. Standing not far off from him was Kisame, who had located him in the crowd. He leaned close, speaking in a low voice.

"We've found him, sir. He's just over on the port side. With the boy."

Frowning, Itachi listened as the man who he'd just handed the cash to glanced around calling for anyone else, his eyes focused on Itachi a moment.

Swallowing hard, Itachi stared at the boat longingly before shaking his head. "Fuck," he grumbled, turning his back on his only hope for safety. As much of a pain in the ass as his brother had been... Itachi 

was still in love with the boy. And that was his Sasuke out there. His. Not some piece of third class shit. He was responsible for the boy. He would save Sasuke himself.

"Take me to my brother."

--

"Women and children, please! Any more women and children?!"

Sasuke watched as more and more people filed into the boats, the sorrowful eyes of many women looking back, the light from the rockets reflected in their tears. He was barely aware of the fact that he was slowly being shunted forward, urged along to get in line with the women. He had nearly forgotten he was still dressed as a female.

"W-wait..."

Shaking his head, Naruto swallowed hard watching Sasuke carefully, their fingers still entwined. "You need to get on the boat," he whispered. "This is your chance..." He was scared. He really was. He could feel the death in the air, and saw the truth in the eyes of the men as they said goodbye to the children and their wives. He really was going to die... but that didn't mean Sasuke was.

Dark brows drawn together, Sasuke stared at Naruto in confusion, shaking his head. "N-no," he said incredulously, before reality set in and he shook his head firmly. "I'm not going without you."

Naruto shook his head, holding Sasuke's hand a little tighter. "Get on the damn boat, Sasuke. Get on the boat!"

Moving up behind the pair, Itachi gave Naruto a withering glare, looking rather disgusted with him. "He's right, Otouto. Get on the boat. You need to get on the boat now."

Sasuke gasped upon seeing Itachi, and he drew back, almost flinching away from the other as he moved closer to Naruto.

Frowning darkly, Itachi shook his head, shrugging off his jacket and moving closer to drape it over his brother's shoulders. "Christ, look at you..." he said softly. "Wear this, all right?"

"Come on ladies!" called the man loading the boat, glancing around and gesturing towards Sasuke.

Swallowing hard, Naruto pushed Itachi out of the way, his free hand holding onto Sasuke's shoulder. "Get on the boat," he pleaded. "I swear... I'll get on the next one."

Tears filled Sasuke's eyes and he shook his head over and over, eyes fixed on Naruto, completely 

ignoring his brother. "No, no, no...not without you..."

Dark eyes narrowing at the two, Itachi's jaw set. Leaning in closer to Sasuke so that his lips were almost touching the boy's ear, he shook his head. "There's a boat on the other side that's letting men on..." he whispered. "We'll be safe there. Both of us."

Swallowing hard, Naruto nodded, glancing towards Itachi, his chest tight. "See babe? I'll be okay... so you have to get on the boat so that we can catch ours," he whispered.

Still looking rather furious with the situation, Itachi nodded. "Hurry, Otouto, it's almost full," he murmured.

Nodding, Naruto leaned in to kiss Sasuke softly on the mouth. He wanted to remember what Sasuke felt like, tasted like... he wanted it to be the last thing he'd ever remember.

Whimpering, Sasuke kissed back firmly, losing himself for a moment. He broke only when he felt a tug on his coat sleeve, the man who was directing passengers urging him forward. He stumbled back, reaching out, grabbing for Naruto's sleeve and touching any part of the other he could reach until they were separated, their fingers brushing together briefly. He kept his eyes locked on the other's face even as he stepped into the boat, the movement and noise around him softening to a dull blur. The only thing clear and resolved in his line of sight was Naruto's face, and how it grew smaller and smaller as the boat began to descend.

Shivering a little, Naruto swallowed past the tightness in his throat, doing his best to smile down at Sasuke. To be strong enough for Sasuke. They could do this...

Waving slowly to his brother, Itachi cleared his throat and spoke lowly. "You're a good liar."

Naruto twitched slightly. "Almost as good as you. There's no boat, is there?"

Shaking his head, Itachi let his gaze flicker over to Naruto. "There is a boat. You just won't be on it. It really is a pity I didn't keep that drawing. I have the feeling that it will be worth a lot more in the morning. I always win, Naruto. Always. One way or another. "

Naruto did his best to ignore the older man, his eyes and attention focused entirely on Sasuke. He didn't want to waste his last view of the other man.

_I love you._

Everything slowed, and sound seemed to dull away. The creak of the ropes sliding through the pulleys, the voice of the man calling out, giving orders... It all seemed to melt together, some lifeless backdrop to the pounding of Sasuke's blood in his ears, and the outline of Naruto's face in his vision. It was strange... 

He was so far away, growing smaller and smaller with each passing moment, but Sasuke could still see every detail on his face--the boyish lips, the rough jawline, the golden hair surrounded by a halo of light as another rocket burst into colour behind him. The shower of sparks danced in Naruto's eyes, trembling in the tears that had gathered in the corners of them.

Something had reached through the thick mess of sound and colour and grabbed hold of Sasuke's heart, pulling at it, twisting at it, and he knew at that moment there could be no greater pain then this. The lifeboat gave another lurch, descending even more, and suddenly Sasuke was moving, shoving his way forward, lunging across the woman next to him and scrambling over the edge of the boat. He heard screams coming from all sides of him, shouts from the decks above, but he didn't care--he reached the gunwale, climbed it, staggering a bit before hurling himself forward. His body collided with the edge of the rail and he scrambled over the edge, climbing back onto the Titanic.

Blue eyes widened incredulously as Sasuke threw himself off of the lifeboat, and Naruto's whole chest tightened painfully. No... no... "Sasuke, no!!" he yelled, pushing away from the railing and running as quickly as his body could manage towards where he knew the other would be heading. No Sasuke... no. He couldn't protect Sasuke here...

Fury unlike anything that he'd ever felt before filled Itachi and he hurried after Naruto, smashing into walls and dors and people as he did. This was completely unacceptable. Sasuke, his Sasuke who he'd raised so perfectly... well this was ridiculous. This boy who was masquerading around as his brother... this wasn't Sasuke.

Sobbing, blinded by tears, Sasuke stumbled along, running through the A-Deck foyer, desperate to reach where Naruto was. There was nothing in his mind, nothing in his world but Naruto in that moment, and the fact that he would rather face the agony of death than take another breath without him.

Catching sight of Sasuke, Naruto pushed his aching, freezing muscles past their limit, enveloping Sasuke in his arms and holding the other tighter than he ever could have imagined, lips moving all over the other's face.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... you're so fucking stupid... such a damn idiot..." he whispered between kisses, his whole body aching for the other.

Tears pouring unchecked down his face, Sasuke shook his head over and over, throwing his entire weight against Naruto. "I couldn't, I couldn't do it, Naruto, I couldn't go! I couldn't!" he sobbed, quite hysterical.

Shaking his head, Naruto kissed Sasuke over and over and over, holding the other as tightly as he could, his chest feeling so warm and so tight, he was sure it was going to explode. "Why did you do that, babe? Why did you jump off that boat? You were safe... so safe... that was so fucking stupid..."

Kissing back fervently, Sasuke sobbed out all the tears he had against Naruto's face, unwilling to part from him for even a moment. Overwhelmed, he replied with the only answer he could think of.

"You jump, I jump, right?"

Naruto continued to shaking his head, holding Sasuke tightly in his arms. "F-fuck..." he managed to gasp in, his eyes squeezed tight. "I love you so fucking much, Sasuke..."

Dark eyes narrowed as Itachi watched the two on the ballroom floor below him, his chest tightening as furious anger moved through him, hot in his veins. That was his Sasuke. His precious brother. His, his, his!!

Growling with barely restrained fury, he turned towards Kisame, reaching into the other's jacket, and yanking out a pistol, aiming at the couple as he ran down the stairs. If he couldn't have his Sasuke, then nobody would!

Sasuke was still clutching Naruto tightly, his heart stopping when he saw his brother barreling toward them, pistol in hand. Screaming, he tore himself away from Naruto and yanked the other boy aside. "_Watch out_!"

Naruto's eyes widened and he stumbled, running after Sasuke.

Hands shaking in anger, Itachi fired off a shot, aiming for the two but smashing a small statuette instead. They weren't going to make a fool out of him!

"Come on!" Sasuke shrieked, tugging Naruto along with him as they scrambled down the stairs to the deck below. Another bullet whizzed past, blowing a divot from the oak panelling only inches from where Naruto's head had been.

Breath catching in his throat, Naruto was pretty sure that his heart was going to burst from his chest as they were forced into knee deep water and they had to wade through it, three more shots fired after them. "C'mon, Sasuke, faster... fuck, he's a crazy fucker!!"

Itachi fired off another three shots, adrenaline forcing its way through him as he aimed at the struggling couple. "You'll die before I let someone else have you, little brother," he yelled.

Terrified, Sasuke stumbled along, his lower legs now enveloped once more in frigid water. Dazed, he struggled to keep up with Naruto, crying out as he heard three more bullets splash into the water on either side of them. One of them landed close to where he was standing and he recoiled, tripping over his long skirt and falling face first into the freezing water. "Aagh--!"

Chest tightening, Naruto reached down for Sasuke, scopping the other into his arms and running as fast 

as he could. "I've got you... I've got you, I'm not going to let you go, no one is going to hurt you, babe..."

Breathing heavily now, Itachi fired off the remeaining bullets, continuing to pull the trigger even though nothing was happening. Letting out a frustrated cry he tossed the gun furiously into the water, and shook his head. "I hope you'll be happy together dead at the bottom of the ocean. You don't know what you're giving up, Sasuke!"

Kisame caught up with Itachi, regarding the breathless man with a slightly intimidated look. "Are you...all right, sir?" he asked rather tentatively.

Staring after them a moment, Itachi's eyes widened and he shook his head, laughing almost hysterically. Kisame watched him, eyebrow raised, more than a little perplexed.

"What could possibly be so funny, sir?"

Shaking his head again, Itachi turned towards Kisame. "I put the diamond in the coat," he said slowly. "Then I put the coat on him!" he finished, waving the pistol frantically.

--

Naruto held Sasuke tight, even as they ventured into even colder water now. "A-ah... fuck, fuck, fuck... so fucking cold..."

Shivering, Sasuke wrapped his arms firmly around Naruto's neck, curling close. "D-did we lose them?" he stammered, speech cut by the cold and the fear still pulsing through his veins.

Nodding slowly, Naruto held Sasuke closer, trying to keep him warm. "Y-yeah... yeah, I think so. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, Sasuke..." he whispered, lifting his head so that he could kiss the boy in his arms. "Never again..."

Sasuke heard the ship give another devastating groan around them, and he kissed back hungrily, trying to share what little warmth he had with the other. "I'm so scared," he whispered, breaking away. "I'm so cold... Naruto...what if...what if we can never get out of here...?"

Shaking his head, Naruto shivered a little. The same thought had moved through his mind. He was terrified that he was going to die here without saving Sasuke. "We're going to get off. I promise, Sasuke... I won't let us die here."

Another horrible creaking noise sounded around them and Sasuke curled his body around Naruto, closing his eyes, trying to block everything out. Everything but Naruto... He was all that mattered, even if they were trapped here forever. Even if they died here...

"Naruto...I...I want...one last time..."

Breath catching in his throat, Naruto stared down at Sasuke, holding him tighter. "You want to... right here?" he whispered, shivering a little. "Right now?"

Sasuke pulled back slightly, tracing the outline of Naruto's jaw with his palm. It was so impractical, so utterly unprecedented, but... "Yes," he breathed. "In case we never make it out of here...I just...want to be with you one more time..."

Shivering a little, Naruto turned his head to kiss Sasuke's palm lightly. "O-okay..." he whispered softly. "Okay, I'll make love to you one last time, Sasuke. I love you so much... so fucking much."

A small groan escaped Sasuke's throat and he all but seized Naruto around the neck, burying the other's face in his neck. "God...need you so bad...don't care about anything else, just...need you..."

Nodding slightly, Naruto's lips moved over Sasuke's throat lightly, his hand coming under the other's dress and sliding up his thigh. "We'll have to be fast..." He had no idea how fast the ship was sinking, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't need this, too.

"A-all right," Sasuke said in a hushed voice, frigid skin warming with the touch of the other's hand. "Push me up against that wall...the water isn't so deep there..."

Naruto nodded again, pushing Sasuke forward until their bodies were pressed tightly together, his hand moving all of the way up the brush lightly over Sasuke's length. "You're so cold..." he whispered. "I'm going to make your body hot again..."

Groaning, Sasuke lifted his legs, wrapping them tightly about Naruto's waist. "O-oh...yes..." His body was almost entirely lifted out of the water, his back pushed up against the steel hull. He felt dizzy, the world around him fading, once again passing into that hazy world he'd entered before, where only Naruto existed.

Shuddering a little, Naruto tugged off Sasuke's sopping wet underwear, letting them rest around Sasuke's knees as he moved his fingers over the other's bottom lightly. "I love you so much... your body feels so good..."

Sasuke squirmed a bit as the cold water struck his bare flesh, and he clung more tightly to Naruto, wanting to drown in the other's warmth. "Nngh, quickly..." he breathed, fingers threading in the damp blonde hair.

Naruto nodded, pressing their lips together, kissing Sasuke hungrily as he pressed a finger inside of the other, his own body heating at the arousal that moved through his body, warm and comforting. "M-mm..."  


"A-ahhh..." Sasuke breathed into Naruto's mouth, pushing his own forward and squeezing his legs about the other's waist, tightening himself around the penetration. He pushed his hips down impatiently, panting against Naruto's cheek. "H-hurry, please..."

Nodding, Naruto pressed a second finger inside of Sasuke, his free hand moving down to shove down his own pants and underwear, his body shaking lightly. "I know..." he murmured, "I just don't want to hurt you, babe. I want to make you feel good..."

A shiver ran through Sasuke that has nothing to do with the cold and he held on more tightly, pushing his hips relentlessly against Naruto's. The other boy had pushed another finger inside of him, stroking and stretching him, but it wasn't enough...it still wasn't enough. "I know, I know...I love you...please...just..."

Shuddering a little, Naruto swallowed hard, and he shifted a little. "I-I know... I'm going to, babe, I want to feel you," he murmured, his lips brushing against Sasuke's a little sloppily as he pulled his fingers out of the other.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

The sound of rushing water reached Sasuke's ears and he made a desperate sound, clinging even tighter as his body shivered violently. "Y-yes, I'm ready...please, hurry..."

Nodding, his breath catching, Naruto moved between Sasuke's legs, positioning himself. "I..." he breathed. "We're not going to die, but if we were... this would be the absolutely most amazing moment of my life," he whispered, pushing inside of the other slowly, his body shaking hard.

Sasuke let out a strangled moan, curling his legs tightly about Naruto as he felt the other boy enter him, heat cutting through the cold and flaring up his spine. "A-ahh...yes...like this, just like this...forever, Naruto..."

Naruto nodded again, breathing hard as he shifted inside of Sasuke, heat burning at the base of his spine. "Nngh... yes, forever with you, Sasuke. I want to spend forever with you... marry me, Sasuke... I'll make it work. You'll be able to be a man and you'll never have to dress like this again," he panted, pushing all of the way inside until there wasn't a single millimetre deeper for him to move.

Whimpering, Sasuke pushed his lips firmly against Naruto's, kissing with all the unbridled passion burning inside of him. He could feel the water rising around them, nearly enveloping their legs, but the cold was almost a nonentity now, completely eclipsed by the frantic writhing of their bodies. Using the water as leverage, Sasuke lifted his body slightly, pushing himself down on Naruto's length until there was barely an inch between them. "Y-yes..." he moaned, kissing the other over and over. "Yes, yes..."

Panting hard, Naruto began to move, his length sliding almost all of the way out of Sasuke before shoving hard inside of him. He needed to do this, to make Sasuke feel good, warm, perfect... so loved. Especially if this was... if this one was... shuddering a little, Naruto continued to move inside of Sasuke. He couldn't believe that. He couldn't believe it for a moment that this was the last time he was going to know happiness this way.

"I love you... love you, love you, love you..."

Sasuke moaned, bracing himself against the wall as his back thumped against it with each thrust, hanging onto Naruto with his legs. His hands moved over the other's face and he kept his eyes open, staring deeply into Naruto's, losing his time and place in sky blue. "Never leave me..." he breathed, heart racing as a light flickered and died above them, plunging them halfway into darkness.

Naruto shook his head, moving hard inside of Sasuke as his arousal grew hotter and hotter inside of him, shaking lightly. "N-never..." he whispered, his orgasm building tightly, coiling almost painfully. It was so much more than this... so much more than a feeling or a sensation. He'd never felt anything like it before. "I could never leave you, baby... I'm going to... going to come inside of you again..."

Panting, Sasuke threw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut at last as sparks burst behind his eyelids. "O-ohh, god...Naruto..." he moaned, losing himself, the entirety of reality leaving him, dissolving. He was floating somewhere erased...long pulled back, folded and hidden, a place far away from rushing water and steel, where only flesh on flesh remained. It was a moment that transcended all else, and with a few more pointed thrusts he was pushed rapidly over the edge, in a rush of sensation so powerful he seemed to disappear completely. "G-god...!"

Crying out softly, Naruto moved harder inside of Sasuke as the other's body tightened around him. "I... I... o-oh, Sasuke!!" he cried loudly, his whole body shaking as he came, spilling hard and hot into the other boy, his eyes open, focussed on the sight of Sasuke before him.

If this was going to be his last moment before he died... he wanted it to be perfect. He wanted to feel this way forever.

Sasuke breathed heavily as the moment passed, and he reached forward desperately, finding Naruto's lips again and kissing him soundly. He pulled back only when he had no breath left, and cupped the other's face in his hands. "Let's go," he said, eyes alight with new determination, as if something had woken up within him.


End file.
